'Accidental' Meeting
by Lisa Staires
Summary: It seems the turtle brothers have a surprising ally, that just so happens to 'accidentally' show her hidden mutant form to April. She famous in the modeling industry and is Mikey's idol. Also poor Donnie in for the shock of his life as she is a world renowned genius that he's been crushing on big time. What kind of trouble can this tiny thing cause?
1. 'Accidental' Meeting Chapter One

Repo Mantis sat in his truck, it was still dark out just before dawn. In the headlights a curvatious female figure approached walking over to the passenger side, pulling the door open and sliding in. "Well well, the pretty kitty decided to come and play." He said smoothly, a broad smirk on his bug face. She returned his smirk tenfold leaning toward him. "What do you have for me, Repo?" She asked slow and sultry her smirk growing impossibly wide noticing the shiver her voice produced.

"Well Princess, seems there are some turtle mutants not connected to you know who. Made off with my nerd car. They're pretty young, but true mutants not that dude's stooges." He replied calmly taking the time to give her a good once over, he was not complaining she looked absolutely edible, this being the first time he had actually met her in person. "Got anything on their whereabouts?" She asked smooth as silk her snake's tongue licking her lips. Repo gulped following every move that thing made before it disappeared back into her mouth.

"Ah Ah well the only thing I've heard was they live in the sewers." Repo said quickly feeling like a giant magnifying glass was burning him. She leaned toward him, and he for once in his life was frozen because of a woman. "Any human affiliations that could potentially get me to them?" She asked sliding slowly into the seat right next to him. He'd never been the sort of mutant to make a drastic move on a woman before but he was extremely tempted too.

"Fr from what I've heard they hang with a teen goes by the name of April O'Neil." He stammered feeling like he was about to melt, this mutant hottie knew her way around the information business. "Oh goodie, that makes it so much easier since I go to school with her." She replied with an amused smirk, knowing she was making this bug sweat. "Better be careful, Princess. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face." He said cooly even though he was sweating bullets with her oh so teasingly close.

"If I need any saving I'll be calling you, Repo." She purred running a single finger up his arm. He was petrified this little thing was dangerous and all the good ways he could think of. "So, where's the dow, babe? That may cost you a little more." He replied trying to sound calm but it came out sounding like a nerd that just hit puberty, she had him and they both knew it. She slapped the a stack of cash into his lap.

"Ten thousand cold hard cash. You require more for being a hero, to be my hero, I can do that and I can do this too." She purred leaning up pressing a kiss on his cheek before vanishing into thin air leaving Repo to his own devices, which wasn't far from a meltdown. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His head fell back on the seat a broad smirk spread across his face. "Wonder how them turtles are going to handle that. Man, I think I'm in love." He said out loud to himself with a chuckle.

She reappeared in her lavish mansion smirking highly amused by his reaction. Her tiny three inch tall android flew down to her landing in her outstretched hand. "Did you get the information you required, master?" It asked a curious face appearing on its screen. She smiled petting it's head with her index finger.

"Yes, I did. Now I can track down which one of them has been watching me through the security cameras at the lab and photo shoots. All I have to do is befriend a human classmate by the name of April O'Neil. Give those idiot bodyguards the slip and show her a piece of my mutant form, then maybe I can get close them." She exclaimed calmly while still petting her little creation. A concerned face crossed it's screen as it looked up at her.

"Princess Nova, that's extremely dangerous. What if she turns you over to the authorities?" It asked with a tiny whine of worry. "No worries, Gigget. If that happens I can wipe their memories of the incident. Besides it's been a while since I had a little fun. Oh contact the lab and my agent and tell them I'll be busy this afternoon. Now I need to get ready for school." She explained coolly watching Gigget hover off to ready the security system on the mansion and call.

Across town April franticly pulled on her sneakers, grabbing her bag and running out the door. Ever since Donnie had found out that Annova was in her school he had been bugging her non-stop about getting her number or a few signed pictures or a way for them to meet. He was completely obsessed with her ever since she stepped on the scene. April really couldn't blame him, she was beautiful and extremely smart, already working after school at the top lab in New York. Dashing down into the subway she jumped on the one that took her near her school, twenty minutes later and she was there just in time. Walking into her first class finding no one expect for Annova without her bodyguards and was that a snake tongue? April rubbed her eyes confused, Annova jumped pulling her tongue back into her mouth quickly.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw that. If they find out I could be on someone's examination table." Annova said quietly covering her mouth and looking away. April cautiously walked around her to where she could see her. Putting her hands up with a nervous smile, she couldn't believe it. "Your secret is safe with me. I have friends that have the same problem but they don't have human forms." April exclaimed nervously hoping she wasn't one of Draxum's minions.

Annova looked at her the fear shining in her eyes, April could tell this wasn't easy on her. "Hey, why don't we get out of here? There's other people that would turn you over in a heartbeat." She asked walking a little closer putting a hand on her shoulder. "How do I know it's safe where we are going? I have to worry about humans and his minions in disguise." Annova asked shaking a little holding her left arm.

"We're not going to a lab or the under city. We're going to sewer where my friends live. It's safe down there and I'm sure they'll be happy to know there's more mutants than just them." April said quietly hoping she could convince her and this might accidentally get Donnie off her back. Annova sighed staring down at the floor for a moment.

"Ok, I've got nothing to loose. A few more allies wouldn't hurt. Let me leave a note for the teacher telling him that you and I had to leave for a project at the lab. We're going by my terms. I'm teleporting us to the nearest sewer, hopefully you can lead the way from there." Annova said quietly walking over to the teacher's desk writing out a quick note before returning to April.

"Teleport? Ok the nearest sewer is right outside the school, get us there and I can get us there in no time. My friends showed me the fastest routes to their home." April explained looking a little confused about the teleporting thing. Annova extended a hand waiting patiently for April to slowly put her hand in hers. With a swirl for light they vanished reappearing in the sewer. April shook her head putting a hand on it to steady her sudden dizziness.

"Sorry, about that. I forgot it can make a person dizzy if they haven't teleported often." Annova said quietly giving April a minute to orient herself after the dizzying experience. April smiled turning to the left, after many twists and turns they came to what looked like a front door. A couple of knocked the door slowly opened and Raph poked his head out. "April? Raph thought you were in school at this hour." He said looking rather confused, then he noticed who was with her.

"I was, but Annova needed my help. She's a mutant and has nobody up here. I figured you guys would be the best people to bring her too." April explained as Raph opened the door, Annova had a hand on her shoulder shying away from him. Raph gave them a lopsided smile looking around April curiously. April gently pulled Annova around to where he could see her, their eyes met both blinking a few times. "Wow you are super cute, are you sure you're a mutant?" He asked with googly eyes, she was so tiny shorter than even April.

"Yes, here I can show the one part of me that I can't transform." Annova said quietly opening her mouth, her long slender serpent tongue flicking out in a hiss, before she pulled it back into her mouth, hand automatically covering her mouth and a blush forming on her cheeks. "What?? No no no, that can't be!" A voice exclaimed from the other side of the room. The three turned finding Donnie standing above by his door stiff as a board, a mad blush taking over his entire face.

"Oh ah hey bro, Raph is sure you know who this is and you saw that too huh. Now, you can talk to your idol without having to worry about getting caught." Raph exclaimed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "What's going on out here?" Mikey asked curiously looking over the railing finding his model idol standing below with Raph, Leo soon joined him. "Come on down guys. She can explain everything." Raph said pointing at Annova who had taken hold of April's hand halfway ducking behind her.

Mikey scrambled down the stairs right up to her with a smile. "Hi, I'm Mikey. You are way cuter in person, those photographers don't do you justice." He exclaimed bouncing up and down excitedly. "Easy boy, you're going to scare her. Name's Leo or Leon whichever suits you. Wow you're so tiny and pretty you sure you're not a princess." Leo exclaimed pulling Mikey back watching as Donnie stiffly walked down the stairs standing by Raph.

He glanced down at his younger brother doing just about what she was, gently he pushed closer, April doing the same. They ended up nearly falling into each, except Annova grabbed his shoulders pushing off the ground rolling easily down his shell landing gracefully on her feet. All eyes turned to her looking rather surprised. "My mutant form is suppressed but my abilities are still honed just in case I have to use them." She explained shyly holding her left arm protectively. Donnie noticed immediately turning to her fully, kneeling before her and carefully taking her left hand. Pushing the baggy sleeve of her lab coat up angry red claw marks came into view.

She flinch when he very gently ran his fingers across them, looking up at her with a seriousness set on his face. "Who did this to you?" He asked never taking his eyes off hers. Slowly, Annova dropped to the floor, tears threatening to fall. "Draxum..." She whispered quietly eyes dropping down to the floor beneath her.

"Princess Nova, you are above ground and now you are here, which means he has extended his grasp." Master Splinter's voice cut through the heavy silence that hung in the room. Her wide aqua orbs turned to him, she shivered as a tiny whimper left her lips. "Master, I thought you were..." She choked out surprised to find Donnie closer and was gently wrapping an arm around her.

"I should have been, Princess. Please allow my son, Donatello to tend to your arm. When you are done you can tell us your tale." Splinter said oddly calm waving for everyone else to follow him. Slowly, her large eyes turned to Donnie, finding him a blushing nervous mess now. "Are you sure you can do this? Your emotions are all over the place." She said quietly trying to figure out how this went from finding out who was tracking her to being taken care of.

Donnie's head slowly ticked her way an extremely nervous smile on his face. "Y y yes I I I'll b b be fine." He stuttered forcing himself to stand with her following. Making their way up to his lab, he sat her on the edge of his bed while he went digging for his medical supplies. Looking around his room it was painfully obvious he was tracking her, but that had to go on the side burner for now. Tugging at her lab coat it was a little warm in here probably from all the electronics. Slipping it off figuring it make it easier for him to treat her wounds without it in the way, at that moment Donnie came back and nearly dropped what he had.

The lab coat was off the clothing underneath was drool worthy, a short gray buster with purple laces holding it together stopping just under her bust, smooth pale stomach and those skin tight deep purple pants that he hadn't noticed easier had him wondering if he could really do this. Sucking in air, he forced himself to walk over to her sitting on her left side, carefully lifted the injured arm settling it on his legs. She noted it was easier for him to be near her if he was focusing on something else. "Now I see why I'm your idol, with all the tech you have in here. It's kind of funny this is similar to how my lab looks, an organized mess." Nova said coolly watching him work, there was a tiny of a blush on his face. He stiffened at he soft voice the tint of a blush growing.

"It took me a long time to acquire the tech you see. You're not exactly an idol either, b but I'm not going into that, to embarrassing." Donnie replied gently cleaning claw marks that ran down her forearm, trying very hard to stay on task. She got the message loud and clear it wasn't idolism, it was a crush and considering the fact that he was tracking her it more than just a simple crush. "So, why are you tracking me then?" She had too just to see his reaction and just like that he went ridged, the blush taking over his entire face, she was beginning to wonder if he was breathing. His impossibly wide eyes turned to meet hers, she could feel the quaking shivers rolling off of him, he knew he had been caught.

"I uh well you see I um... H how did you know??" He stammered out growing redder it was starting to run down his neck. Annova couldn't help herself, leaning over gently bumping their shoulders. "From one genius to another, you should have known I would catch on soon enough. The only problem I had was finding the time to hack your firewall just to see if you're a friend or a foe. Seeing as how close we are at the moment I'd say we're friends." She purred out her snake tongue making an appearance for a brief second on the s.

Donnie was dead, oh so dead, he had been caught and with their close proximity she was going to kill him were he sat, but that voice sent a whole new set of shivers through him. She grinned moving back, her aquaine orbs never leaving his. "I I'm s s so sorry. I I w was on only cur curious a and I I w wanted t to s see you." Donnie stuttered his whole body shaking, he was feeling so hot he could have sworn the heater was on then it hit him what he had just said. "Ah G geez th that c came out s so wrong, I I d d didn't m mean for it to come out th that..." He was silenced instantly by a slender finger gently pressed to his lips.

"Its quite alright. I'd rather know I have someone I can trust watching my back. Can I trust you with this, if so I'll give you the access code to the cameras in my mansion?" Annova whispered leaning back to him watching his eyes grow wider not quite sure how it was even possible. "Y you want m me to..." Donnie tried but just couldn't get it out, it felt like it was stuck in his throat. She pressed a little closer her tongue slipping out licking his cheek.

"If you're up for it." She purred in a challenging tone that really caught his attention. A brazen smirk appeared on his lips, leaning toward her pressing his forehead to hers staring into her eyes. "Your on." He said surprisingly he didn't stutter and the look in his eyes told her he was excepting her little challenge. Daring to see how brave, she tilted her head slightly, now their lips almost touching. He went a luminous red backing up nearly falling off the bed.

Annova giggled grabbing his arm with her injured hand right before he fell off. "That reaction could only be caused by 1 of 2 things I wonder which, either you're extremely shy around the ladies or your crush on me is worse than I feared." She exclaimed giving his arm a tug effectively pulling him back upright. Her fingers on her left arm twitched and she let out a hiss of pain. "We'll get back to that. You have nerve damage from a few being severed. I'm going to have to suture your arm and you'll have to come back to me to check it." Donnie said completely serious taking her arm back cleaning it again, pulling out the strips of sutures gently pulling her skin together placing them every inch all the way down.

After he finished the sutures he pulled out a bandage carefully wrapping and securing it. Pulling her cell phone out of nowhere she handed it to him. "Put your number in, that way a can text you when it's time for it to be redone and if it's safe for you to come or for me to come here." She explained seeing the blush had returned, typing in his name and number sending himself a text so he got her number. Carefully handing the phone back it wasn't long before his went off with the message. Pulling his out he add her, then switched the locked scene awaiting a code.

"I've tried everything to hack that one and just can't get through. You must have it triple encrypted." He said quietly almost sounding defeated handing it to her. Annova grinned typing in the code and leaving him a note of what it was. "That's because Gigget keeps anyone or anything from getting into any system of mine at home. I'll explain it downstairs." She said calmly watching his head snap up looking a bit upset like she had just told him she had a boyfriend.

She couldn't help the laugh that came out, she quickly covered her mouth trying to stop. "Don't worry, Gigget is my android I made not human or mutant. Now come on before they come to find us thinking something else is going on up here." She exclaimed with a few more giggles. Donnie went completely red again over that comment jumping up scrambling downstairs leaving her to calmly follow after.


	2. AAAHHH! I'M HUMAN!

'Accidental' Meeting 2

Annova found herself sitting between Leo and Donnie. The purple clad turtle looked like he was going to bolt for the hills any minute, while the other was laid back an arm resting comfortably behind her on the top of the couch. "Ok here we go. I've been above ground for 3 years now. Draxum has become an increasing problem as our numbers have dwindled down, all that remains is a ragged group of rebels now. He knows my father nor my elder brother have the ability to stop him, so he started after me immediately. Our rebel group forced me to leave and come topside thinking it a safer alternative than me running and hiding down below.

I came topside just before dawn suppressing my mutant form, I spent the next three days wandering the city, hungry, cold, and alone. I had accidental ran into a famous photographer who instantly fell for my beauty insisting I had to be his model. He offered to put me in school, even going so far as to buy me a mansion of my own. Once I started gaining popularity in the modeling world I used the money to start rebuilding my lab." She paused taking a breath purposely leaning into Donnie making him go stiff and blush.

"A year later the sage labs came to school looking for young future scientists, unfortunately I blew their minds with my knowledge of tech. They offered for me to work after school, that's when I gained a place among the best scientists this city had to offer. Soon I became a headlining scientific masterpiece becoming world renowned and I'm sure that was about the time you ran across my tech. Apparently it took Draxum longer to track me down. Just recently has he figured out I was topside. He came to me yesterday, knocking out my bodyguards and coming after me directly. I had no choice but to use my mutant form to fight back. Lucky cretin caught my arm causing this." She gestured to her bandaged arm rubbing it gently in a protective manner.

"Word underground is he's not just trying to stop me, unfortunately I seem to have inadvertently caught his attention in another way besides tech, and his actions yesterday proved that point. He looked almost sick when he clawed my arm, he disappeared after that. My fear is that it isn't going to be my last encounter with him or his minions." Annova said quietly staring at the floor, Donnie had managed to actually look at her, cautiously putting a hand on top of hers while Leo's arm came off the couch to wrap around her shoulders. Master Splinter sat quietly for moment taking in the information, a seriousness crossing his features.

"You will have to be protected at all times. These four will protect you and your ability to stop him. The red one is Raphael, the purple one is Donatello, the blue one is Leonardo and the orange one is Michelangelo. I would protect myself but I have become to old for this. Please tell them your given name from below and then we plan." He said calmly watching the four brothers looking between him and her.

Slowly she stood walking to the center of the group taking a deep breath. Closing her eyes rubbing her hands together red electricity sparking off her fingers causing an ethereal glow to come over her entire body, she levitated off the ground curling into a ball. A set of blood and fiery red bat wings sprout from her back, her hair going fiery red, two tiny cat ears poking through it, her eyes opened revealing large aqua colored cat eyes, with a snap a set of fangs appeared her serpentine tongue flicking over them and finally pushing out the electrical charge in a wave, two flaps of her wings and she landed gently on the ground. "My name is Princess Nova of the under city, technically not a real princess. Head scientist and the only mutant able to stop Draxum." She said in a proud voice her eyes wondering from face to face. Noticing that this may have accidentally caused the purple clad turtle to obsess more.

"Wow you're even cuter like this. Please, please, please, can I be your mutant photographer?" Mikey exclaimed being the first to jump up clapping her hands in his bouncing up and down. She smiled at him giving him a nod for an answer. Mikey shrieked excitedly letting go of her hands dashing off to his room to find his camera. "Well seems I made someone happy at least. Master, how will they protect me at all times I'm around human's most of the time. I mean, I've agreed to let Donnie continue watching me through the security cameras. What can we do to make this happen without them getting caught?" Annova asked snapping her fingers her wings disappearing.

Splinter scratched his chin thinking, while the rest of the crew eyed Donnie suspiciously, that caused him to duck his head and blush even darker. "Do you know the spell to disguise another mutant?" Splinter asked suddenly making everyone except Annova to jump. "I know the spell, but I haven't tried it on another mutant before. There's only two that would fit the categories that wouldn't look suspicious bodyguard and assistant." Annova said quietly watching the whole crew stare at her before everyone else's eyes fell on Donnie. Donnie had been looking at Raph silently begging him to safe him, but it looked like he was doomed.

"Well bro, looks like you get to spend a lot of time with Ms. Annova." Leo said with a smirk sliding over to him pushing him to stand. Donnie looked so unsure and nervous to top it off, she assumed it had to do with the crush situation they had been avoiding. "Ok well, seeing as you have become the hapless victim in this situation. Let's see what I can conjure." She said quietly whirling her hands together with clap when they separated a watch levitated in her hands. It had a purple face the same color he wore, smooth silver finish with the exact time, and two offset buttons one at exactly twelve and the other on six.

"This nifty little device will hold your ability to transform from mutant to human. Let's just say this is on the extreme end of technology and magic combined." Annova explained walking up to him gently putting it on his wrist. He stared down at it completely awestruck by the precision put into it, it was absolutely flawless. "Now the hard part syncing your disguise to it. When the top button is up that means you're in human form, press it down and you go back to normal." She said tugging at a lock of her hair feeling a bit nervous.

Taking a few steps back, she closed her eyes focusing in on his physical form then mentally modifying it into a human version. She lifted her hands they were glowing, her palms facing him. Pieces of what appeared to be shattered glass appeared around him, it began to swirl around him faster and faster until it all smashed into him covering him in a metallic substance. Slowly the substance rolled into the time piece, everyone in the room stared in wide eyed shock except for Annova who hadn't opened her eyes yet. Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped, she had accidentally made him fairly handsome. Donnie blinked a few times slightly confused by their reaction.

"What? Do I look like some horrible monster now or something?" He snapped feeling self-conscious with them staring at him like that. "No D, you need to go check the mirror." Leo exclaimed still feeling a bit shocked that this was in fact his brother. About that time Mikey came skidding into the room.

"I found my… Aaahhh what's a human doing down here?" He yelled in a complete panic flailing his arms dramatically. "Calm down, Mikey. It's just me in disguise." Donnie snapped pitching the bridge of his… nose?

His face contorted in shock bolting up the stairs to his room. Cautiously walking up to his mirror he peered into it and let out a shocked scream. He stared at himself shaggy black/purple hair, lightly tanned skin, a nose, ears, his favorite shade of purple for his eye color, a dark purple compression shirt, five fingers, baggy black cargo pants and purple converses. His shocked scream could be heard down stairs, which had everyone laughing. "Maybe, I should check and make sure he didn't die of shock from my little spell." Annova said through her giggles that were slowly dying down.

Snapping her fingers her wings reappeared, a few long flaps and she was balancing on the railing. Hopping down and snapping again for them to disappear, she slowly entered his room. Finding him still staring in the mirror the shock still prominent in his features. "Donnie, are you ok?" She asked quietly trying not to startle him. He jumped anyways whirling around to face her, blush staining his disguised face.

"I I'm fine, j just a little shocked is all hehe. Th this is the m most amazing piece of tech I've seen." He stammered looking at the watch on his wrist instead of her. She knew this was going to take some time, slowly she walked closer watching with great amusement as he pressed closer to his dresser. Taking a big step she was within six inches of him and he was trying to climb up the dresser the blush now running down his neck.

"We're definitely going to have to work on this, if you're going to the lab with me." Annova said quietly taking a step back to see if that would help. Donnie blinked a couple of times processing what she had said. "It would be better if you took Leo in my place. He's more confident and can easily fake his way through things." He answered with a nervous chuckle, hoping that maybe he could get away and figure out how to not panic around her.

"That wouldn't work, I need someone that can do what I do. I've noticed when you're focusing on something you can be near me and interact with me without panicking. We can figure it out together." Annova said calmly offering him her hand waiting patiently. Nervously, he put his shaky hand in hers staring at their clasped hands then up to her face finding breathtaking gentle smile on it. That was it he was so done for, he should just go hop in Meat Sweats pot.

"See that's not so bad. I'm more approachable than some would like to believe. Come back down before they think I'm holding you hostage up here or the other way around." Annova said with a giggle, the red staining his face worsened. Like a flash of lightning he had released her hand and was already out the door before she had time to blink. Shrugging she strolled out of the room giggling at his reaction.

"Just so you all know nothing happened!" Donnie exclaimed flailing his arms dramatically. "I hate to say it D, but you come down here saying stuff like you're definitely guilty of something." April said noticing Annova stand by his door giving her a wink. "Yeah bro, it's like admitting something happened. Bet it was awesome too." Leo noticed her too, joining in on the game. Donnie was completely red faced, it had spread to his ears and down his neck.

Pretty soon it was obvious the remaining brothers caught on. "Raph will give you the benefit of the doubt, but that face is saying a lot right now." Raph said with a snort trying not to laugh, while Mikey was on the floor rolling back and forth laughing. Finally, Annova jumped down beside him making him jump. "Alright, enough teasing if it continues I'll never get him comfortable around me." She exclaimed with a grin turning to him finding his blush hadn't died down yet.

"So what are we going to do now today was our last day of class before summer?" April asked with an excited smile looking to the tiny mutant. Annova turned to her with a broad smile. "Its party time at my place. I've got more than enough fun stuff to keep everyone busy." She replied with a smirk, pulling up a holo screen out of nowhere she typed away quickly.

This perked Donnie's curiosity, he slowly leaned over looking over her inhumanly fast typing. Soon it was obvious to Donnie at least what she was doing. "Bingo, glad I tucked the blueprints for the sewers away for later reference." Annova exclaimed with a satisfied smirk. "Now, we can use the sewers to my mansion. Let's go!" She explained happily turning to leave, everyone following after her.

"Donatello wait." Splinter said quietly gesturing for him to come to him. He quickly walked over to him kneeling so he could hear him better. "Listen to me. I need you to watch over her and protect her with all your might. Your feelings for her will make you stronger and if you try hard enough, she will return them." He whispered patting his shoulder then shooing him away, to which Donnie stood and raced off to catch up with the others.


	3. We're Alone and I'm A Hot Mess

After several twists and turned Annova stopped at a ladder that led to a manhole cover. "This manhole should be right in front of my mansion. It's normally dead at this time of day, but I'll go up and check first." She explained about to head up the ladder when a shaky hand fell on her shoulder. "L let me ch check just in case Draxum has found it." Donnie stammered out the hot blush on his disguised face amused her.

Stepping aside allowing him to start climbing up. "Hey, wait a minute. I thought your mansion was on the rich side of the city or at least that's what your address said?" Mikey asked curiously only reason he knew this was because he sent her a letter a few months back. "Oh that's just a fake out address for the stalkers." She replied watching Donnie flinch at the mention of stalkers.

Slowly Donnie slid the cover off looking around seeing not a soul. "It's clear let's get going before someone does." He called down to them moving to the side. Annova and April went up next, followed by the remaining brothers. Pulling her phone out of thin air she speed dialed Gigget. "Gigget, we're here and I brought some friend. Power down the defense system." With that she hung up phone vanishing again.

Walking over to a wooded area finding a path, they could hear the system powering down. Following the path to a set of gates that opened automatically walking a little further up a hill the mansion came into view. A collaborative gasp came from the group and an ohmigosh from Mikey. Annova smirked walking up to the door it also opening automatically. Walking inside she extended her hand out waiting on Gigget. Within seconds the tiny android landed in her hand with a happy face on its scene.

"Master, I'm glad you're home early for once." It exclaimed happily leaning into the gently rub of her index finger on its head. "Ok Gigget, these are my friends they are allowed in here if I am home or not. The big guy is Raph, the blue guy is Leo, the orange one is Mikey, the girl is April, and the disguised one is Donnie. Everyone this little guy is my android Gigget, its been with me for a long time. I built it for company." Annova explained showing it to them.

They stared in awe at the tiny thing, it smiled up at them happily. "I'm so happy my master has actual friends now. Come on let me all the fun stuff that's in here." Gigget exclaimed excitedly hovering off to a room on the right. The group followed after it, but a hand gently took hold of Donnie's arm. He stiffened turning slowly to the only person it could be, Annova.

"Let me show you my lab and see if we can work out some of that nervousness." She said quietly with a gentle smile hoping it would lessen his nervousness. "O ok, l lead the way." He replied only tripping up a little. Her hand aloud down his arm pressing the button to stop his disguise before turning walking toward the staircase. He quickly followed after her like a lost puppy.

Pressing a hidden button on the banister the staircase dropped down revealing a hidden pathway. She casually walked down the stairs, it took Donnie a minute to realize she wasn't beside him. He scrambled to catch up with her. "I was not excepting that." He whispered trying not to break the stillness. She whirled around walking backwards a proud smirk on her lips.

"I like being unpredictable. It makes things more interesting. Oh we're here. Lights on." She exclaimed whirling back around just as the lights turned on. "Einstein has nothing on you." Donnie breathed out staring around the large room with starry eyes before they landed on her leaning against tree wall looking every bit like the model she was.

She seemed to sense this pushing off the wall walking over to the lab table nearest to them. He walked over standing a good foot away from her. She smirked shaking her head, leaning over grabbing the edge of his shell pulling a few inches away causing a hot blush to take over his face. "Ok we know when you're focused on something else you can speech to me without stuttering and be close to me without panicking. Focus on the wall behind me or some of the equipment and see if that helps." Annova explained calmly not daring to look up keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Finding a random beaker full of glowing orange goo, he slowly relaxed just a little, and his blush lessened as he watched fascinated by it's movements. She carefully let go of his shell only lifting her eyes to look at him, she had to admit when he was distracted by something interesting he was cute. "Ok good. Now this is how close we'll work in the lab, or on top of one another. Are you ok with this, Donnie?" She asked calmly laying a hand on his shelled chest.

He tensed at the sound of her soft voice and the feel off her hand on his chest, but what made the blush was what she said. "Wh what do you mean by on top of?" He asked swallowing the lump in his throat trying to make his brain to work. He was always bugging April about meeting the girl in front of him and here he was a nervous wreck not even able to look at her without blushing and stuttering. "Um I'd have to show you that. I hope this works out." Annova exclaimed little nervous now hoping this didn't turn him into a hot mess again.

Inching a little closer she used his shell again to pull him behind her as she faced the table. "This is what I mean. You see at the lab there's things I can't reach and normally my assistant has to get it for me, just means we'll be in contact most of the time. Also you'll be leaning into me to reach things you need on the other side of me." She explained slowly turning her head to look at him, just as she suspected he was stiff as a board blush covering his face, he was even biting his bottom lip to stay put. Cautiously she turned bringing her hands to his face gently bringing his gaze to meet hers.

"Calm down, Donnie. It's alright I know it's hard. What will it take for you to not be so nervous?" She whispered softly rubbing her thumbs over his cheek bones. He swallowed thickly taking a shaky breath, his hands resting on the table, his forehead falling forward resting on hers. Donnie was at a lose, he had the girl he had been watching for years trapped in his arms and he couldn't find the courage to admit he had fallen. Maybe he was dreaming, all he had to do was kiss her and he'd be able to sweep her off her feet like he usually did in the dream.

With that stuck in his head, he leaned down further pressing a kiss on her lips, then reality came crashing in he had just… Jumping back going completely red he bolted from the room in a panic. Annova stood there stunned no one had ever kissed her, the blush on her cheeks probable matched his. Taking a long calming breath she decided she had better find him. It wouldn't do any good for him to run out of here without his disguise on.

Flying into the game room, Donnie ducked down behind the nearest brother which was Mikey. He knew logically the only brother he could hide behind was Raph, but he really wasn't thinking either. "D, what did you do? Don't give me none of that nothing bull either." April exclaimed crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor, catching Raph's and Leo's attention.

"Ok ok I screwed up. My brilliant mind stopped working and and I thought I was dreaming and I I kissed. Oh please guys you've got to hide me, I can't face her after doing that." Donnie rambled out so fast that they nearly didn't understand what he had just said. "She would have knocked your head off if she was offended, so I don't think she's mad. Geez Don, just talk to her." Leo exclaimed slapping a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah she's way too sweet to do that, besides you need to get this off your chest you've wanted to meet her for years." Mikey added looking to their fearless leader for help. "Raph thinks you need to go talk to her, before she finds somebody else to take your place at her side. You hiding isn't going to get the girl." He said crossing his arms feeling a little back for the tough love, but maybe it would get him out of his shell. Donnie looked at all of them realizing they were right, he had to do this.

Standing up he tightened his mask squaring his shoulders taking a deep breath. "You're right. I'm going back down there and tell her." He exclaimed marching to the door with all intentions of telling her. Neither Annova nor Donnie saw each other until it was too late and they ran straight into each other. Falling to the floor she let out a pained hiss clenching her left arm. The gauze wrapped around it turning red and dripping onto the floor.


	4. Of Confessions and The Eyes Watching

'Accidental' Meeting 4

Donnie sat up first seeing the obvious damage that had been done. Getting up he scooped her up in his arms carrying her quickly back down to her lab, telling her would have to go on the backburner for now. "I I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause this." He whispered gently sitting her down on an exam table. "It wasn't just your fault, I think the sutures came loose and please no apologies for this." Annova replied clenching her eyes shut finding the urge to curse.

"Where is your medical equipment?" He asked looking around the room, he'd never find it without asking. "The medical supplies are two tables to the right bottom drawer, if you need a basin, water, and sterile linens the behind me." She explained mildly surprised that he was already gone gathering things. With a satisfied smile he sat the medical supplies in a neat row before going to get the water he would need. This was definitely something he could do without having a nervous breakdown and running away like a little girl.

While he was busy getting things behind her, she gingerly unwrapped her arm and instantly cringed. The blood free flowing now, leaning to the side digging around in the drawer next to her she found a long cloth. Quickly wrapping and loosely knotting it just above her elbow, using her teeth and right hand she tightened it to slow tree bleeding. "Um Donnie its worse than we feared and I'm starting to feel a little light headed." Annova called over her shoulder finding him already rounding the table. He looked it over with a cringe of his own, quick to sit the basin of water down pulling her arm over it using a linen to run water over it to clear the blood away.

Gently pulling off the sutures and wrapping them up in the soiled linen, he didn't like this one bit. Grabbing the antibacterial swabs he ran it over each cut, feeling tiny shivers from her. Looking up from her arm finding her eyes tightly shut tears picking the concerns of her eyes and biting down on her lip. He slowed to a stop compelled to comfort her, she was tough to be handling this without screaming. He reached out caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry, I know this hurts. I promise to be gentle." Donnie whispered threading his fingers into her hair.

Annova blinked looking up at him, her expression softening bringing her good hand up to his face. "I trust you, Donnie. I know you will be…" She trailed off realizing what was happening as there seemed to be a gravitational pull brining ten together. Slowly their lips met gently moving against each other. It felt like the world had fallen away leaving just them in the moment. Separating they stared at each various levels of shock registering finally.

Donnie pulled back first, going a brilliant scarlet red trying very hard not to look at her, but that blush had inevitability caught his attention. Annova traced her fingers along her lips looking down at the floor a beautiful blush dusting her cheeks. Awkward silence fell over them both stuck in their own heads tying to wrap their heads around what just happened. "I uh I mean that was for…" Donnie tied but was drawing a blank on how to explain that. His voice snapped Annova out of her shock, her large aqua eyes looking up at him.

"Th that was a first. I I've never been… Um kissed before." She whispered blush darkening tiny fist covering her mouth. It felt like a ton of bricks he had just fallen on him, he had stolen her first kiss earlier and now he had took her second too, oh he was such an idiot. "I I'm so so so sorry, if I had known I would have asked first…" He was cut by a index finger on his lips, before it was replaced by her lips on his.

He must have died in some epic battle and this was his final wish coming true. Closing his eyes, carefully wrapping his left arm around her to his surprise both of her arms wrapped around his neck pulling down closer. She quickly pulled back with a hiss of pain pulling her left arm back down into her lap, but that didn't stop her from picking up where they had left off. Little did they know five sets of eyes were watching them all overjoyed. "Finally, I wondered how long this was going to take." Leo whispered with a smirk feeling proud and maybe just a tiny bit jealous of his brother. "Come on guys, let them have their moment." Raph whispered herding everybody back to the game room.

Slowly they parted both panting and blush lie complete fools, but the smile on his face outweighed his embarrassment. It soon fell though he hadn't confessed anything to her and she seemed to sense his deflated mood. "Donnie, what's wrong?" Annova asked tilting her head to the side a look of curiosity on her face. "Oh um it's n nothing. Nothing to worry about at all." He exclaimed his nervousness coming back to bite him tenfold.

She smirked using her undamaged hand to grab hold of his shell pulling his closer. "You do realize I can sense changes in your emotions. No use hiding it from me." She purred with a smug smirk. Hanging his head in defeat, he glanced to the side blushing deeply.

"I I fell f for you the first time I saw you when Sage labs announced you. That's how I found out you went to April's school. I had wrote tons of letters confessing my feelings, but I felt like they didn't prove it. So I tried to bury it and move on, but you were everywhere newspapers, magazines, tv, and the internet don't even get me started on that one. I found myself falling into obsessing over every little thing you did, so I hacked the security cameras just to see you. About six months ago I started begging April to get your cell number or find a way for me to meet you in person so I could get this off my chest. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought meeting you was possible for a mutant like me." He paused taking a shaky breath readying himself for crushing rejection.

"Now after meeting you and getting see how beautiful and amazing you really are I find that it's hard to even think. Annova Frayia Galxey, I love you and the only place I want to be is right here with you. Do you except me," He finished shutting his eyes tightly waiting for it. Annova was shocked to say the least, she knew she was completely red. "Oh Donnie… You should have told me sooner. I feel horrible for messing with you earlier." She said quietly taking pause to steady her own nerves.

"I except you and would be honored to have you stay with me." She whispered looking to the side afraid of the reaction she would get. Cracking one eye then the other her words finally registering. Turning her face back to his, the worry faded replaced by extreme joy. "So this means that you're my… and I'm your…" He couldn't exactly say the words but the meaning was obvious. She gave him a smile and nodded the answer.

He let go jumping back throwing his hands in the air doing a happy jig, making her giggle. "Never knew a nod could cause such excitement." Annova said smoothly, wagging a finger to come back to her. Without hesitation he front of her, then he noticed the wound they had both forgotten. "Uh, before any other distracting things happens I need to finish stitching you up." He reminded, but couldn't resist one more kiss before he did.

Outside the window two sets of eyes watched, their master wasn't going to be happy about this. "Come on. We need to tell him the bad news." Muninn whispered flying away from the window, Huginn following behind. In truth they were sent to find where she was hiding, but this was an even better scoop and their master was going to be furious. "He's going to be furious. Oh look Chinese takeout." Huginn exclaimed getting distracted by the restaurant.

"We don't have time for that. Open the portal already." Muninn grumbled waiting on his companion to do something besides getting distracted. Begrudgingly, he opened the portal both flying in before it shut behind them. Flying in the own window finding their master waiting impatiently for their return. "Did you find where she was hiding?" Draxum asked drumming his fingers on the desk.

"We found more than just her, boss. Seems she's teamed up with the turtles and worse looks like one of them has caught her eye or maybe it was the other way around." Muninn explained not daring to sit on his shoulder just yet knowing what was about to happen. He whirled around staring at him in horror and rage. "She is WHAT!!! I will not allow it even if that means she will hate me forever. We are going to get her tonight." He snapped furiously storming about room and slamming his fists into the wall.

"I suppose she has a defense grid as well. We shall plan then at night fall we will go and collect my beautiful little scientist." Draxum growled low running his clawed fingers across the stone wall causing an ungodly screeching noise. Both little of them flinched at the sound. "Boss, you never told us what's so important about this girl?" Muninn asked slightly curious but a little concerned for the girl's well-being. "She's a genius and I want to call her mine." Draxum replied low a wickedness edging into his voice.

 **Ah the villian finally made an appearance and he's not happy. I wonder what he's going to do? Well I'll figure that out soon enough, lol. Thanks for reading.**


	5. A Little Jealous and Flame are Rising

Accidental Meeting Chapter Five

Dusk had finally settled in and everyone within the mansion was feeling a little anxious, especially after the awesome pizza Gigget had made. "So what kind of trouble can we get into?" Leo asked stretching lazily looking over at Annova who had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I've got some spray paint. It's always fun to tag other mutants graffiti." She said casually like she had done it before. Donnie sat up straighter looking at her with a curious raised eyebrow.

She smirked at his reaction grabbing hold of his shell pulling him extremely close, but not kissing just enjoying his tortured look. "I don't believe for a second that you did that, princess." Leo remarked giving her a cocky smirk. She released her captive snapping her fingers her mutant form appearing, a wicked smirk playing across her fanged lips. "You're right, Annova would never do such a thing, but Nova definitely would and has done it a lot." She replied a black shroud dropping over her when it disbursed an off the shoulder black crop top hung loosely to her upper half and skin tight black pants clung to her lower half. Realization dawned on Leo she was the one tagging over his.

"It was you wasn't it. You tagged over mine with that supernova." He exclaimed pointing a accusing finger in her direction. She looked over at Donnie who was consumed with staring at the wardrobe change, then back at Leo. "What if I did, Leon? What are you going to do about it?" She asked challenging him with a smug smirk cocking her hip to the side resting a hand on it.

"Well since you put it that way, instead of tagging alone why don't we tag together." He said smoothly getting up with a smooth smirk of his own. Donnie seemed to catch a double meaning in his words, it didn't go unnoticed by Annova either. "We're all going out together, so there may be a problem with your logic Leon." Donnie exclaimed standing draping an arm around her shoulders protectively. Annova, April, Mikey and Raph could feel the tension between them. April walked over to Annova taking hold of her hand. "Ok well I'm stealing her for a minute, girl talk." She exclaimed stealing her right out of Donnie's grasp both girls hauling it down into her lab.

"So what's up with blue boy?" Annova asked first off turning to April. April sighed shaking her head looking at her. "Apparently after you and Donnie's love scene finally playing out, Leo decided he was jealous. He couldn't have mentioned this earlier so we would know there was about to be a war. Oh no he waited until after you guys are official to start something." She replied crossing her arms completely annoyed with him.

Annova rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of it. "I should have known something like this would happen. How do we fix it so they don't kill each other? I don't want to come between brothers like that." Annova said biting her bottom lip in thought hoping her and April could come up with something. "Just handle Mr. Purple, me and the other boys will handle blue." She replied with a smirk knowing this was going to take a lot of hard work on their part.

Annova nodded linking arms with April both walking back up to the den where it looked like the war had already begun. The four brother's froze in place, Donnie the first to move walking over to her picking her up bridal style sauntering out of the room. "What was that for?" Annova asked curiously peeking over his shoulder seeing a fuming Leo ah now it made since. "Figured I'd take you to a nice spot just the two of us and let the others come get us in a few." He replied calmly tightening his grip with a smile. She returned the smile wrapping her arms around his neck pulling closer placing a kiss on his cheek.

April sighed shaking her head, walking to Raph wagging her finger to come closer. He leaned down listening as she relayed the plan to him. He smiled with a nod walking to Mikey doing the same, before he walked up to his furious blue clad brother. "Hey Leo, we're going to the park to shoot some hoops you coming with?" Raph asked slapping a hand on his shoulder. Leo jumped looking up at his elder brother knowing he wasn't going to get away with anything.

"Yeah, why not. Isn't like there's anything else we could do, besides spy on the lovebirds." He replied feeling a bit deflated seeing as getting her away from Donnie wasn't happening. Raph turned to April kneeling so she could climb up his arm to sit comfortably on his shoulder. "Let's roll out. Hey uh little guy, you going to be good by yourself?" Raph asked feeling a little bad leaving Gigget here all alone.

Gigget hovered up to his eye level with a smile on its scene. "I will be just fine. Someone had to stay behind and lock down the mansion. You guys go have fun." It exclaimed hovering off to shutdown the lab and prepare to put up the defense grid. "You heard the little guy let's roll out." April exclaimed happily as they left for the park.

Donnie had taken Annova to a beautiful place in the Long Island woods when he and Mikey were tracking Todd down. "This place is beautiful, Donnie. How did you find it?" She asked watching the moonlight reflect off the water of the stream. "It is beautiful but it doesn't hold a candle compared to you. That's an extremely long boring story that would just ruin the moment." He replied a slight edge of nervousness in his voice, but he had come leaps and bounds since he confessed two hours earlier.

Annova felt a little out of sorts like something was wrong, but pushed it off resting her cheek on his shoulder. He smiled deciding he wanted them to be closer together. "Let's get a little more comfortable shall we." He said quietly letting her straighten then he got up sitting himself behind her, gently pulling her to lean back on his chest. She sighed content, looking up at him with a sweet smile.

"So I seriously did steal your first kiss?" He had to ask it had been seriously bugging him. Annova's smile turned into a smirk leaning up planting a kiss on his jaw effectively freezing him in place. "Yes you did steal it, but I'm not complaining. I was surprised yes, but I find you oddly delicious." Every single word rolled off her tongue smooth as silk sending chills down his spine. He just couldn't help himself, leaning down kissing her forehead.

"I would have figured you would have a boyfriend or something as popular as you are." He whispered leaning down further capturing her lips. She hummed in delight turning so she was half facing him, her left hand coming up to his shoulder. Slowly separating she looked into his eyes, running her fingers up his neck. "No, humans aren't interesting enough, not mention one kiss and I'd more than likely be on an exam table." She answered sounding a little dazed that had him grinning.

"So it seems the tables have turned and now it's you that's getting a little out of sorts." He said with an even bigger grin wrapping her up in his arms about to do it again. Her smirk returned tenfold meeting him this time letting serpentine tongue run along his bottom lip, he pulled a vivid shade of red. "You were saying the tables were turned. Oh you are so sadly mistaken. Looks like this round goes to me, Mr. Purple." Annova exclaimed with an even broader smirk.

Shaking off his flushed stupor a broad smirk grew on his face. "We shall see who has who, my dear. Right now it looks to me like you're a little tied up. You just surprised me is all, it shan't happen next time." He said dramatically making Annova laugh so hard tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "So, what possessed you to kiss me the first time anyways?" She asked after finally calming down after the laughing fit.

"I thought I was dreaming and in my dreams I'd kiss you sweeping you off your feet, but it was reality and I realized that soon after and um well panicked." He explained sounding a little sheepish on the subject. "So why are you running? You have enough tech to blow him out of the water ten times over." That question had been bugging him too. The amount of tech she had was more than enough. Annova face fell to the ground beneath them, a saddened expression taking the happy one of only a few seconds ago.

"I do have enough tech to do so, but I'm afraid he has my father and brother. I haven't heard from anyone in the resistance in over a year. I don't even know if they're still alive." She replied in a broken tone laying her head against his chest. Donnie felt horrible for asking, gently he kissed her forehead giving her a squeeze. "I think it's time to do something fun before we're both crying." He whispered against her forehead about to pull back when she looked up at him. Giving him a soft kiss, she used her teleport to bring them to park carefully dropping them on the grass by the basketball court.

"There you guys are. We thought you got lost." Raph called walking over basketball in hand. Suddenly there was a low rumble then a massive explosion so bright it lit up the night sky. Annova stood eyes impossibly wide, horror etched on her face. "That's my lab! I have to go! I have to get Gigget out!" She nearly screamed opening her wings taking off without looking back.

"We have to go after her! It could be a trap!" Donnie exclaimed turning on his hover taking off after her. The rest of the crew following on foot, Leo taking the lead with his increased speed. All were worried but none as much as Donnie, he knew this was her whole crumbling around her again loosing the only thing she.

Annova frantically searched through the rumble, scrambling over to where she knew the security room once was, dig through until a tiny robotic body into view. Its lights were powered down, its face screen cracked. She shivered tears falling as she brought it close to her chest. She didn't sense the large looming figure approaching her until Donnie hovered in bo staff in hand. Sending the jet propulsion mallet into something behind her followed by Leo slicing into something. April ran up falling in front of her putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Annova we have got to get you out of here. Draxum used this as bait. We have to go now." April snapped a serious expression on her face. Annova's tear stained face looked up at her, but there was no sadness only rage. Gently she handed her Gigget's body then stood proud and tall.

"Take care of Gigget for me. I can't let them fight my battles for me." Annova said quietly barely keeping the rage out of her voice. Before April could call it to her she was gone in a swirl of flames.

 **Uh oh Annova is angry this can't be good for Draxum or anyone else that gets in her way.**


	6. Coma, Creepy Guy

Accidental Meeting Chapter Six

Reappearing she gently landed on the edge of Donnie's staff, feeling a weight on his staff he looked up finding Annova standing on the edge. "You need to be somewhere safe. Let us handle it. I don't want you hurt." He said evenly glancing down at the melee going on. "And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you and brothers fight my battles? I want revenge get the guys back this is going to be big and loud." She said quietly but the rage made her normally calm voice sound harsh.

Donnie flinched at the sound hitting the call button on his staff. "Guys get some distance. Annova is about to do something." He called into it glancing at the girl still balanced on the end of his staff, flames coming off her hands licking up her arms. "You got it bro." Raph replied the three on the ground back off closer to the woods. She smirked her fangs growing longer, hair levitating like she was in zero gravity.

Gently pushing off his staff, her hands came together the flames building, her eyes glowing impossibly bright. "Fiery sonic push." She whispered as a subsonic fiery wave pushed from het hands getting larger as it went down. Draxum had no time to react as it smashed him into ground burning. He cursed under his breath knowing exactly who cast such a devastating spell. A low rumbling started then it got higher and higher until it was an eardrum splitting pitch.

Once it faded she was gone in a blur, wings giving her an air cushion landing. Painfully slow he pulled himself free staring at the very girl he wanted. "Hope you like my singing voice because you're about to hear it a lot more." She hissed out her serpentine tongue flicking out showing her anger. "I'm glad you came, its good to see you again, Nova." He replied a hungry edge to his voice.

"The pleasure is all yours, Draxum. Go play with something weaker than you, you know this is a loosing battle." She growled eyes narrowing into slits her fists shaking. Two gentle hands landed on her shoulders. "Your outnumbered just leave her alone." Donnie growled protectively tapping his fingers on her. "Yeah this would be like shooting fish in a barrel for us." Leo added leaning into her a little more with a smirk.

"Time to bring the hurt." Raph growled smashing his fist into what was left of a tree. "You have no idea of the power she possesses. She's far to dangerous for this world." Draxum called rotating his shoulder hearing it pop back into place. Without saying a word, she opened a portal behind him nodding to Raph and Mikey. They got the idea Mikey ran at him using his kusari-fundo to make him loose balance and Raph charged forward using his power smash jitsu to throw him through the portal it closing right after.

Annova clasped to the ground, letting out a pained hiss holding her arm a hot fog misted out of her mouth. Donnie immediately knelt beside her looking at her arm the stitches didn't tear so that was a good sign. "I expended too much energy." She whispered teetering on the edge of passing out. Leo knelt behind her just in time to keep her from hitting the ground.

April ran up still holding Gigget protectively, blinking a few times seeing an unconscious Annova leaning back on Leo. "We have to get home. She can't stay out here either like this. Leo can you carry her while I start a diagnostic on her?" Donnie asked while typing on his wrist band. "Sure, let's get out of here I think I heat sirens coming." He replied gently picking the unconscious girl up in his arms.

"Guys, I'm a lost on what's going on here. I heard a horrible noise." April exclaimed looking at all of them confused. "Well you see, Annova came out of no where with this huge fiery spell thingy crushing him into ground then she swooped down talked so smack opened up a portal. Raph and I sent him through it then we'll this happened." Mikey exclaimed excitedly as they started walking over to the manhole they had come through earlier that day.

Climbing down one at a time, Leo held her one armed until he was under the pavement then he jumped landing unceremoniously on his backside. The gang looked curiously his smiled sheepishly standing up holding her tightly to his chest. He looked down at her pale slightly dirty face, eyes going over every detail they seemed to get stuck on her full fanged lips. He so would lean down and kiss her if Donnie hadn't been right next to him typing furiously working on what's wrong with her. He didn't want to start up another fight after they seemed to be alright even though the tension between them was still there. He was actually surprised that Donnie let him carry her, but wasn't going to dwell on it.

Easily the group navigated their way back to their humble abode. "Let's take her to my room since I have all the equipment in there." Donnie exclaimed walking up the stairs, Leo followed after stopping when she groaned in her sleep. Looking down at her finding her brows knitted together and a grimace on her slender face. Picking up the pace he looked around finding Donnie standing by his bed still furiously typing but he had switched to a computer nearby. Slowly walking over laying her on the bed, April walked in gently sitting Gigget on the bed next to her.

Donnie growled while he fussed to get his monitor cords untangled. "Here let me help you, D. I know you're extremely worried and so are we but you don't function so well when you're stress." Leo said calmly taking the cords untangling them then handing them back. Both April and Donnie stared at him a little confused. "What? I'm worried too, I might as well stay and be useful." Leo remarked crossing his arms with a pout.

"Fine you're right. Her body temperature is way to high, and her heart rate is so low, not to mention blood pressure. I don't know if she's in a type of comatose, regenerative, or hibernation mode. I'm going to need help staying awake to monitor her." Donnie explained flailing his arms frantically cords flying all over the place. April smiled glad they weren't trying to kill each other yet, turning she left to find the missing boys. Leo picked up the cords that landed near him rubbing his face since one of them did smack him.

"Ok where do I put these?" He asked looking at the colorful cords noticing there was two of each color. "One set goes on her temples, another goes under her collar bones, the next go on the ribcage under her um bust and the last set on her stomach in line with the ones on her ribs." Donnie explained tripping over that one part a little embarrassed to say it. He walked over putting a pulse ox monitor on her finger then walked around the bed looking over the stitches realizing around the stitched together cuts was scorch marks.

Leo walked over gingerly sticking them to her temples, nervously he stuck one down on her exposed collar bone then slowly sliding her crop top to the side quickly sticking down feeling his face slightly heat up. Donnie couldn't stop the chuckle that came out, he didn't blame him one bit for being nervous in this situation the what if she woke up crossing your mind while doing it. Leo ignored him hesitantly moving to the edge of her shirt gulping back the lump caught there working up the courage slowly he moved the material up sticking them down lightning fast letting out a breath after they were down, then sticking the last two on her smooth pale stomach. Wiping his forehead glad that was over he looked over at what his brother had off cringing. "That doesn't look good." He said quietly eyeing the darkened skin on her arm.

"She put a lot of force behind that spell. Is her other arm like this?" Donnie asked getting up walking over to the monitor frowning. Leo picked up her right arm looking it over only seeing what looked like soot on her palms and fingers. "I don't know if this counts but her palm and fingers are black but it doesn't look like a burn." He exclaimed running a finger over it the soot coming off. Donnie turned looking at it then dashed out of the room coming back with a basin of water.

"Let's see if it comes off with water." He said mostly to himself lowering her hand into the water, it scared the both of them when it started sizzling. "Oh ok, that is definitely not normal. I think we should cool her down then worry about her palm." Leo squeaked a little freaked out by it. Donnie stiffly nodded in agreement that wasn't normal at all.

"No do not cool her it will damage her. This is her way of cooperating after a spell that strong. Just monitor her vitals and treat her damaged arm." Splinter said calmly from the door looking mildly concerned. Both looked at him, then each other and finally back down at the girl. Leo scrambled pulling her hand out of the water drying on a towel Donnie had brought.

Down in the under city Draxum sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh, not only had she used an extremely powerful spell on him, but she also worked well with them. Which one of them could have caught her eye? It definitely wasn't the big one or the hyper active one that left only two. The purple one was intelligent but the blue one was as mischievous as she was. Not to mention they didn't give him an inkling of which since they both were close to her neither giving him any sign.

He groaned his shoulders and back were burned badly from her little stunt. A few cracked ribs too from that subsonic screech as well. He found himself smirking so much power for such a tiny thing. He enjoyed her devastating power even if it was turned on him, if only he could have manipulated her but she was far to intelligent for something so simple. He had tried to find her family and the resistance but that was like searching for a needle in a haystack impossible. He could use them if he could find them, just to get her back where she belonged. Now it seemed his next best option was to use the turtles as bait after he figured out which one was her weakness.

First he needed to recuperate from his injuries then handle this girl he let slip under his radar for far too long. She was more dangerous now than before she left, that meant she had stopped honing her abilities. This wasn't good for him. Creepily enough he liked it and wanted more of it. Knowing he wanted something that could potentially kill him just seemed to make it that much more exciting.

 **Wow so Annova is out. Donnie and Leo are sort of getting along and Draxum is being creepy. Poor little Gigget though :'(**


	7. She Can Sense Your Feelings Leo

Accidental Meeting Chapter Seven

Donnie rubbed his eyes for the millionth time watching the monitor one hand stretched back resting on top of hers. Leo had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed arms folded and head resting in them. He had tried to convince him to go to his room but he refused to leave. He had added a heat monitor to keep an eye on her temperature as it dropped from it's scalding heights earlier, it wasn't normal yet. A tiny groan caught his attention whirling around to face the still sleeping girl. She rolled onto her side facing him, her injured hand now on top of his. Her face scrunched up and a little whine of his name draw him closer to her.

Both of her hands latched onto his forearm pulling him closer, he could feel tiny shivers coming off her. They started slinking up his arm further proving he wasn't escaping this. Panicking slightly he grab a towel with his free hand and tossed it on top of Leo's head. Leo jumped up looking around with the towel still on his head realizing he couldn't see anything he pulled it off looking at Donnie questioningly. "You're going to have to take over the monitors she won't let Go!" He yelped as her hand found his belt pulling him down even further.

Leo started laughing at Donnie's predicament, slowly getting up to access the damage. Looking over how tightly she held his arm he obviously knew what was going on. "I see what's going on here. She wants some comfort from you. Go get her tiger." He exclaimed with a grin looking at the monitor tilting his head to the confused at what he was looking at.

Donnie shook his head knowing he'd have to explain before he was completely consumed by the girl holding him captive. "The top one make sure it doesn't drop extremely fast, the next two make sure they don't go up to fast and the bottom numbers make sure they stay in the high Nineties." He yelped again as she yanked him nearly on top of her. Leo started laughing again watching his brother be taken down by a tiny girl. Carefully he moved her over a little so he could settle in beside her. The second he laid down she pressed to him molding to him almost perfectly. Donnie was scarlet faced nervously wrapping one arm around her waist, other to his surprise she lift her head letting slide it under.

"Wake me up if anything happens." He exclaimed halfway calm the other half a nervous hot mess. Leo nodded watching in amusement when she nuzzled his neck and he went ridged. Turning back to the monitor there was no change, it dawned on him Gigget was over. Dashing around to the other side he let out a sigh of relieve finding the little guy not crushed, slowly he moved it to the bedside table. Looking up at the monitor seeing nothing new he looked the girl curled into his brother. He had wracked his brain trying to figure out how his dorky brother had gotten the hottie and he didn't.

It bothered him to no end but he wasn't about to steal her from him either, Donnie had been after her since Sage Lab announced her two years ago. He remembered the day, they were watching the news when the announcement came on Donnie had turned up the volume, in the middle of him turning it up they had brought Annova out of the school stating she was their new headlining scientist at only fifteen. Donnie's eyes were as big as saucers, his mouth had fell open, a blush spreading like a wild fire across his face and he had dropped the remote. It was comical at the time to see their genius brother frozen in place and speechless for once. After that he had tried everything to push it off, but eventually he gave into the obsession and look where it got him.

One of the hottest girls in the city wrapped in his arms, now if only that could happen to him. Still he fully admitted to himself that he liked her, he just wasn't expecting to get so jealous of her and Donnie. Sighing, he looked at the sleeping girl again kind of curious, just touching her hair wouldn't hurt right? Just as he was about to reach out Mikey walked in staring in surprise at the two on the bed. "Ohmigosh! They're so cute together!" He squeaked excitedly as quietly as he could bringing his fists to his cheeks with starry eyed.

"Ssshhh… Geez, do you want to wake them? They are cute doesn't make you a little jealous that Donnie's got a girl?" Leo asked hoping to throw off suspicious that he was up to something and digging for a little info. Mikey closed eye looking at him suspiciously, then shrugged. "No I don't want to wake them they're to cute right now. Actually no it doesn't sure she's super cute and really sweet, but he deserves this he's been in love with her for two years straight." Mikey said quietly crossing his arms.

Giving Leo a knowing look he walked closer to him. "You're still jealous aren't you. I knew you two playing nice was a fake out, but now that she's like this you've decided to work together and put the war on hold until she's better." He whispered low narrowing his eyes, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the floor waiting for an answer. Leo had to admit Mikey knew more than he let on. "Ok yeah fine that's it. You weren't the only one surprised when he asked me to carry her." He grumbled looking at the floor like a child getting scolded.

Mikey softened putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's give them a chance before somebody tries to ruin it. When was the last time you saw him look so content in his sleep?" He asked looking at the sleeping couple again with a warm smile. Leo looked at them realizing he was right, Donnie hadn't looked like that since he had that atomic lass doll. "Ok ok you're right. When Donnie wakes up I'll make a peace offering and when she wakes up I'll ask for friendship unless they split in the near future." He exclaimed crossing his arms with nod then smirked at that idea.

It earned him a whack from Mikey before he turned on his heels marching out of the room. Deflating, he wondered why he had told him that? Turning back to them he reached out this time gently running his fingers through her hair it was soft, silky, and warm? Curiosity thoroughly perked he glanced at the monitor before he continued enjoying the feel until a soft purring came from her. Her arm around Donnie tightened slightly and she nuzzled up his neck placing a kiss on his jaw. His name slipped through her lips soft and sweet. Uh oh he just might have slipped up, she thought Donnie was doing that meaning he was accidentally helping him.

"Ah this is very good, she can sense and respond to touch." Splinter called from right behind him causing Leo to jump nearly out of his shell. "What do you mean by that, pop?" He asked looking all sorts of nervous he had been caught this time. "You see the spell she fiery sonic push is extremely powerful and it will drain her quickly, depending on the force she puts behind it. Since she is moving and can feel someone touching her again is a good sign, she do not drain too much of her energy. She will be waking up soon and I would be careful if I were you she can still sense emotions." Splinter said quickly a grin stretching across his face.

Leo went pale this was definitely not good, that meant she could sense his emotions so she knew. "I am proud of Donatello for finally admitting. He finally has someone that can match his intellect. I was hoping for this to happen and as for you stay close she needs someone like you as well." Splinter explained before walking out of the room leaving Leo completely confused as to what his father had just told him.

 **Whelp Donnie's trapped, Leo is confused and still has a thing for her. No telling what Draxum is plotting or what surprises are coming.** **Thanks for reading.**

~L~


	8. Explainations and Mischievous Bats

Annova felt warm like someone had wrapped her in a blanket, except the blanket was breathing. She remember grabbing Donnie's arm but didn't realize she had actually dragged him to the bed. Slowly opening her eyes finding herself laying on his arm, her free arm laying over top of his. She tried to prop up only for the arm around her to tighten and the one under her bent up gently pulling her back into the crook of his neck. Ok that didn't work maybe she should try something else. Letting out her heated breath over his neck breathing his name softly. She felt the shivers running through him and he stirred turning his half lidded sleepy eyes down to her.

The second she nuzzled his neck, he gasped sliding back effectively falling off the bed, about that time Leo's head pooped up from the edge on the other side looking thoroughly sleepy too. "Wha what I miss?" He asked groggily then realized she was awake, oh he knew he was in trouble now. Leaning over the bed looking down at Donnie sprawled on the floor she giggled. "Are you ok?" Annova asked her voice had his eyes staring up at her in obvious shock.

"I so have to be dreaming right now. If it were real I wouldn't be on the floor." He mumbled mostly to himself, until she wagged her finger to come. Obediently, he sat up coming inches away from her face. She smirked grabbing the back of his head kissing him hard before pulling away sitting. "Are you dreaming now?" She asked with an even bigger smirk as realization appeared all over his face in the form of a deep blush.

"You're real and you're awake." Donnie exclaimed jumping up picking her up by her waist spinning until he hit the bed falling, but he made sure to protect her by landing on his back with her on top of him, it was a bit of a compromising position to be sure making him go red faced. Annova started laughing sitting up looking over at Leo sensing what she sensed before. "Oh you and I have some things to talk about later." She said crossing her arms narrowing her eyes on him letting him know she knew. Donnie gave Leo a dirty look before turning his attention to the girl sitting on him. Sitting up so she was sitting in his lap he looked at her with a curious spark.

"So what exactly happened to you earlier?" He asked using his hand to turn her face making sure she wasn't injured anywhere else. "Well the fiery sonic push is a spell that combines fire and subsonic sound waves that are tightly compressed to dangerous levels. When I use the spell it takes extreme concentration and it drains my energy quickly. After using it my body goes into a comatose or hibernation state to recover from it." Annova explained pausing for a moment, casually resting her hands back on his knees leaning back to look at him better.

"The high temperature, low blood pressure, and low heart rate are a little more complicated to explain. I will after I eat I'm starving." She finished amused by his mystified starry eyed expression, looking over at Leo finding wide eyes mouth hung open and a wild blush must have been the way she was sitting. "Did someone say they were starving because we brought pizza.~" Mikey's voice chimed in a song song tone from the doorway. The three turned finding him holding five boxes of pizza with Raph holding five more in one arm and the other wrapped around April who was sitting on his shoulder.

Carefully getting off of Donnie causing him to instantly pout, she grabbed a box hopping on the bed landing in the center with a hungry glow in her eyes. Opening the box within five seconds she had devoured half the pizza and was working on the other half. The room was dead silent, looking up finding everyone staring at her. "I did say I was hungry." She exclaimed finishing off the slice in her hand. "Where on Earth are you putting all that?" April finally asked in a mix of curiosity and slight horror.

"Well I have an unnaturally high metabolism because of consistently holding a human form, teleporting, transforming and use of my magic. It eats away at my energy stores especially after a big spell like the sonic push." Annova explained matter off factually finishing off the rest of the box. Donnie had turned to her completely fascinated while everyone else let out a unified oh. "So the complicated part is what?" He asked inching closer to her ready to absorb whatever she said. She grinned sitting the box aside siding over to sit next to him giving the gang more room.

"Well I'm a rare type of mutation that not even I have figured out. My personality and ears resemble that of a cat, but I also have fangs, tongue, and a venom gland like a snake. The hot mist that came out of me earlier and the high internal temperature is caused from what I've dubbed my dragon half. Most of my dangerous spells use a type of fire and sound magic combined. The low heart rate and blood pressure is a weird sort of trance like state that slows my body function so I pass out after a big spell. I'm the only mutant known to have these abilities." Annova explained quietly drawing her knees up to her chest hugging them looking a little upset.

Mikey bounced over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a smile. "Don't be upset over that every mutant has their own weird quirks. Besides, you're too cute to be upset." He said happily poking her nose making her giggle. Raph rubbed his chin in thought then smiled. "Raph thinks you're adorable the way you are. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks, we think you're the bomb." He exclaimed with a grin, stepping over ruffling her hair behind her cat ears.

Shaking her head to straighten her hair back out, she realized she couldn't stay upset with these guys around. An arm snaked around her waist pulling her back flush to Donnie's side, finding a smile on his face as he kissed the tip of her ear. It flicked at the sensation, it didn't hurt or feel weird it was more of a neutral feeling. He chuckled at that actually kissing her forehead this time. "So what did pop mean earlier? I know you heard him." Leo suddenly asked leaving out the other stuff that was said deciding it could be their secret for now.

"Ah yes that. When that comatose state is in the early stages everything is numbed touch, taste, hearing, sight, smell and my sixth sense. Later on when my temperature starts to lower my senses come back to me except for sight it's always last. So after I'm out for a while if I start to move in my sleep, or my ears turn to a sound it means I'll be waking up soon." She explained with an air of elegance and amused demeanor showing she knew what he had done, but wasn't ratting on him just yet.

"So is that why practically dragged me into bed?" Donnie asked curiously looking somewhat thoughtful. She grinned giving him a nod leaning over pecking his cheek. "Ow ow ow hold everything! You guys slept together!?" April squeaked out looking between the two shocked. Both blushed looking away from each other but the smile on their faces said everything their mouths didn't.

Mikey crawled behind poking his head between them with a smile. "They did and they looked so cute. You so should have seen it." He chimed with a grin as Annova half turned to look at him, Donnie was have turned too with a raised eyebrow. "You seen us like that?" Annova asked curiously slight suspicious he may have black mail.

"Yep sure did and I got a picture of it when Leo wasn't looking." He exclaimed with a cheeky grin pulling back crawling over to the edge about to jump up and run if need be. "We have a visitor, so quit down. He needs to speak with Nova." Splinter snapped from the door with a little purple bat mutant standing next to him. Annova's eyes widened, she pulled from Donnie's grasp scrambling over to the little guy wrapping him in a neat bone crushing bear hug.

"Gizmo, thank goodness. I thought I had lost you guys." Annova squeaked finally letting go of him. "It's good that you are well little Nova, after the use of the sonic push. We saw the news feed of your destroyed mansion. Your father, brother and I came topside to find you. Luckily your informant knew your whereabouts and sent me here." Gizmo explained calmly looking around the room at the others spotting April.

He edged closer to Annova somewhat ducking behind her. She smiled looking over at April then back at him. "Gizmo, this is April she's a friend. So my father and brother are topside too. May I see them?" She asked dreading the answer already knowing it was a no. Gizmo looked to the side with his large yellow eyes, he always hated being the one to tell her no.

"Your father wants you to stay put at least until the heat dies down. From the reports looks like you did quite a number on him, good girl. Your father also was curious if you had a boyfriend yet. He figured it would be human since you're around them so much." Gizmo explained walking back over to Splinter hoping it was a safe distance. Annova and Donnie both blushed looking away from each other hoping it wasn't to painfully obvious. It took all of two seconds for Gizmo to figure it out.

"Ah I see, he wanted to know if he should be excepting grandchildren anytime soon?" He asked with a mischievous smirk watching them both go completely red faced. Annova moved in a blur clocking him upside the head. "I know my father didn't ask that. You little slime." She growled crossing her arms with an irritated hiss. Gizmo rubbed the back of his head with a whine at the knot already forming.

"Can't hurt a guy to ask, geez. Well behave mischief, we don't need you causing any trouble down here and catch unwanted attention." He grumbled causing Annova to gasp putting a hand to her chest in false hurt. "I'm innocent of all charges sir. I have no idea what you're talking about." She exclaimed with closed eyes crack one looking at him.

"Don't give me that line little princess, if I remember correctly you were the one that dyed my fur pink. It took me a month to get it out." He snapped with an eyebrow twitch, a few chuckled came from the others. "There was no proof I did that and besides the ladies loved you. It was a shame that dye washed out." She replied with a broad smirk knowing she was ticking him off on a whole new level. "I'm going back below where I'm appreciated and I'll have you know the ladies love me just like this, can't keep their hands off me really." Gizmo growled storming from the room Splinter following behind leaving the teens to their own devices, which was melting in hysterical laughter.

 **Seems her mischievous streak is finally showing. Will this change anything between her and Donnie? Will this change Leo's situation any or just make things worse? One way to find out...** ~L~


	9. This Tension Needs a Chainsaw

"So what else have you done besides dyeing people?" Leo asked after calming down from their laughing fit. Annova stood dusting herself off slinking back onto the bed plopping down in Donnie's lap with a smirk. "Well let's see, I've put a squeak toy on the one of our big time warriors feet so every time he walked he would make an adorable squeak the girls were swooning for hours until he figured it out. At the lab I put a chemical into my colleague's beaker when he poured the next one in a cloud of smoke came out and turned him neon orange. I've also glued and/or wrapped various objects to walls, tables, chairs and ceilings. There isn't a prank I haven't pulled." Annova explained with a wicked smirk leaning into Donnie's resting her head on his shoulder, feeling him tense and a small whine to escape him.

Looking up at him, it dawned on her that he must have been pranked a lot to be getting nervous. Gently, bringing a hand up touching his cheek his attention turning to her. "I wouldn't do that to you. So don't worry, I only go after people that deserve it like Gizmo and Leo." She said calmly turning her narrowed eyes on the blue boy looking proud of himself with a confident smirk. "Bring it on, princess. I'm not scared of you." Leo remarked smirk only broadening knowing good and well he was playing with fire.

"Prank war it is then. I may be a princess in some people's eyes and if that's so I'm glad I already have a knight and not a jester." She purred running her fingers down Donnie's cheek to his neck with a wicked smirk. Donnie smirked leaning down pressing a kiss on her temple while doing so his eyes glared up at Leo the smirk growing as he pulled back. "I don't think pop will is be happy about this." Raph said looking a bit nervous knowing a prank war here would definitely cause some casualties.

"No worries I don't get others involved unless they want too. I only have one target and I'm going to get some revenge for my Donnie." She explained coolly sensing the tension growing between the two, knowing there was another war entirely going on as they spoke. "Annova, I wanted to know if we could do a photo shoot before this craziness takes place." Mikey exclaimed taking a little of the tension from the room. She turned to him with a bright smile glad for the distraction at the moment. "I would love too, but how when we can't go topside?" She asked curiously feeling Donnie's arms wrap around her and tighten slightly.

"That's easy. I have a place down here so we don't have to leave the sewers." He chimed happily clapping his hands together. "Oh but how is the little princess going to do that without clothes, if I remember her home was completely destroyed in a fiery explosion." Leo exclaimed sarcastically crossing his arms waiting to see if she had a comeback for that. Rolling her eyes over to him a wicked broad smirk grew on her face. "I have clothes at just about every modeling agency in the city so, it isn't like I'd be going naked even though I'm sure people wouldn't mind." She retorted smooth as silk watching blushes flare on the four brother's faces while her and April busted out laughing at their reaction.

"O ok h here's what you'll n need: Street clothes in each of our colors and gowns too, your favor swimsuit and any other awesomeness you can think of." Mikey stammered out trying his best to sound serious even through he was embarrassed beyond belief at the moment. Turning to Donnie she planted a hard kiss on his lips leaving him further stunned, getting up walking over to April. "I'm stealing you for this trip." She explained with a smile offering her hand. April took it, Annova grinned pulling her closer before teleporting them to gather the items.

With the girls gone the tension intensified as Donnie got up walking over to Leo both glaring heartedly at each other. "If you think this little game of yours is going to get her alone with you, you're crazy." Donnie growled low fists clenched at his sides. "We'll just have to see what happens won't we." Leo hissed back glaring at his elder brother about ready to fight. Mikey crossed his arms and Raph sighed walking over putting his hands on their chests pushing them apart.

"That's enough you two. Leo you're not allowed to pull any stunts to cone between them and Donnie he's just tying to get under your skin to make you look like the bad guy. Either of you do anything stupid and the next time pop gets the flu neither of you get to decided what we get." Raph said sternly crossing his arms over his broad chest, a serious set to his jaw. Leo threw his hands up storming out of the room, Donnie sighed walking over to the monitor intent on looking through the data he had collected.

"He told me, he was going to back off." Mikey remarked shaking his head he should have known better. "I know he's just trying to get to me. I have all the faith in the world with Annova, it's just him I'm worried about. Even though I do have something he doesn't." Donnie explained calmly whirling around pressing the button on his watch human disguise appearing. "I can be a little more human if she likes." He finished running his fingers through his black/purple hair.

Raph groaned shaking his head while Mikey slapped a hand to his forehead. "Did it ever occur to you, D that she likes you the way you are." Mikey exclaimed with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, if she didn't like the real you I don't think she would sit in your lap." Raph added with a smile watching Donnie go completely red faced.

"That's right. I do like you just the way you are. Now turn that thing off, we only need if we go topside." Annova called from the door, her and April loaded down with clothes. Dropping hers on the bed she walked over to him as the disguise faded putting both of her hands on his face with a soft smile. "I'm so happy you have faith in me. Please be more confident in who you, love." She whispered pulling him in for a soft gentle kiss before pulling back finding him slightly dazed.

"That's so sweet. I think we should all go on this photo shoot just in case we run into trouble. Wait where did Leo go?" April exclaimed sweetly then realized he was missing. "I'm to blame for him leaving. I'll go get him." Donnie said sounding a little upset over the subject. Annova stopped him with a gentle smile.

"I'll get him. I still need to talk with him about some things." She said softly getting on the balls of her feet kissing his cheek, before wiggling out of his grasp walking out the door. Using her emotional senses she found him sprawled out on his bed pouting. Softly warping on his door, he groaned covering his head with a pillow not even seeing who it was. "Go away, Mikey. I don't want to talk." He grumbled from under the pillow.

"Funny, how I don't really feel like Mikey at the moment." She said amused by his childish behavior. At the sound of her voice he shot straight up staring at her wide eyed. She laughed walking over sitting on the corner of the bed. "What's going on Leo? I know you know I can sense your emotions." Annova asked quietly looking at him a bit concerned feeling the dark emotions swirling within him.

"I don't know how to explain it. Donnie had this thing for you long before I did. I think it was like a year ago when I found my tags tagged by your supernova that started it. I wanted to know who this person was so I could beat them senseless, but then one night I saw you cloaked all in black tagging someone else's work. So I sat back and watched, you were so tiny. The moon shown from behind the clouds, you have turned I could see your face and glowing eyes and every curve imaginable. I told myself the next time I would talk to you, but I found out I was a lot like Donnie I just couldn't talk to you." He explained blushing hard looking down at his midnight blue comforter.

"So I buried it or so I thought every time I found your tag it drove me nuts because that image of you would come to mind. So I decided to leave you a note with the next tag. You answered but I wasn't expecting that answer. 'Quit being a scaredy shell and tag with me, Nova' I could have died right there. You knew I was watching you and you wanted me to tag with you. It wasn't until you mentioned tagging yesterday that I realized it was you and I feel like a complete ass for it but I like you too." He exclaimed with a whine covering his eyes to afraid she was going to laugh at him over something.

A gently hand touched his making him jump. "Why didn't you tell them? They think your crush on me is out of the blue, no pun intended. I truly care for your brother and want for all of you to be happy. Can you handle being my partner in crime and not try to corrupt he and I?" Annova asked softly giving him a gentle smile squeezing his hand.

"I didn't tell them because I didn't want them messing with me like we did Donnie. It will take me some time to get over it, but if being your partner in crime means I get to be near then I'll be alright after a while." He said sounding a little deflated but a tiny bit of hope in his voice. "Good, now come on we're going as a crew for this photo shoot." She said with a smirk standing up snapping her fingers as she walked out the door. A bucket of water fell from the ceiling onto his head drenching him and the bed. Yanking the bucket off he jumped up with a growl of annoyance.

"You little cat eared monster I'm going to get you for that!" He howled racing out of his room finding them waiting for him down stairs. The broad smirk on her face and the snickers from the others told him right away that the war had begun. "Oh what happened, Leon? I just left the room and now your mad at me." She said innocently with a false look of hurt on her face. Donnie smirked draping an arm over her shoulders chuckling, oh he knew.

"Oh I guess it's ok. I'll just sleep on the cold hard floor. I will get you my pretty and your little minion too." Leo snapped sarcastically sauntering down the stairs, not noticing the bar of soap waiting for him at the bottom. Stepping down on it he skidded across the room falling over the back of the couch. Everyone broke out in hysterical laughter. Annova slipped over to couch looking down at his damaged ego.

"Oh you should watch that last step it's a little slippery when water." She exclaimed causing another round of hysterical laughter broad smirk in place. "Ready to give up the ghost and admit I'm a better prankster than you?" She asked her a smirk turning wicked in a matter of seconds, he growled righting himself. "In your dreams kitty. I have not yet begun to fight." Leo hissed out looking down before he stood making sure there wasn't another booby trap.

"You mean in your dream, dear Leon." She purred sauntering back over to Donnie, and he just couldn't help himself he watched. "Let's go guys before these two kill each other." Mikey wheezed out trying to catch his breath. "I wouldn't like the happen to you." Donnie said sweeping down picking her up bridal style, causing a tiny squeak to escape her.

 **Well that was hilarious, I feel kind of bad for Leo, but he asked for it kind of. Let's see what kind of trouble can happen at this photo shoot.** **ThanksThanks for reading.** ~L~


	10. Chivalry Isn't Dead Yet

Everyone stared in awe of this little hideout Mikey had, it looked like a posh lounge in a swanky hotel. "Wow Mikey, why haven't you brought us here before?" April asked with wide starry eyes. He smiled proudly swirling around to face them. "Because I was going to use it as a place to do photo shoots like we are now. I wanted it to stay pristine just in case it did happen in the near future and here it is." He exclaimed throwing his hands up excitedly, rushing over to Annova still held firmly to Donnie.

She looked up at him, and he begrudgingly let her down. "Thank you, Prince charming and thanks for carrying the clothes Raph." She called with the sweetest smile. "No prob. Uh where do I put them?" He asked curiously looking around for somewhere to put them. Mikey sauntered over with a bright smile, pointing toward a curtain on the other of the area.

"Right there, it's a changing room I built into the area." He exclaimed happily walking back over to Annova. "Which style and color should I do first, boss man?" She asked with a smirk catching sight of Leo staring her down probably plotting. "Well I was going age order, but I think we're going street your boy's color." Mikey whispered to her with a cheeky grin, she smirked too knowing this was going to be ten kinds of fun for her anyways.

Going behind the curtain she changed quickly slipping on her lab coat they had found, she wanted this to be surprise. Walking out holding it closed she wagged a finger for Mikey to come. Turning away from the group she opened it showing Mikey who smirked deviously. "Oh this is perfect for Donnie's color and the style is gorgeous. Find you a spot and get comfy I'll fix you once you've decided." Mikey said seriously even though he couldn't hide that smirk to safe his life.

Sitting to the side in one of the black leather chairs still holding the lab coat closed waiting patiently. Mikey strolled placing her elbow not holding the arm of the chair, knees together and feet slightly turned in, he opened the lab coat pushing it off her shoulders and finally lifting her chin. "Give me the pout look. I'm going to move so they can see this." Mikey whispered moving to the side everyone behind him gasped. A deep purple floral and mesh halter covered her chest cutting off just under it nshowing off her smooth pale stomach and a skin tight black and purple mini skirt hugged her hips with black stiletto heels.

"Perfect, now let's begin." He said snapping a set of three pictures quickly. "Give me a gorgeous profile, dear." He exclaimed to which she did without a word. "Lean it, doll." She leaned forward giving a smooth half smirk.

"Prop it." Swinging her legs up on the other arm leaning back ever so slightly. "Hot tempered if you would please." She swung her legs down crawling up on the arm her snake tongue licking her lips with a half lidded gaze. "I need a tease please." Getting on her knees in the chair bringing her finger to her mouth biting down on the nail.

"Perfect! I got what I wanted. Next up red street and bring some tough for this one." Mikey exclaimed checking through the images loving them. Before she could go change she just couldn't help herself in messing with Donnie who hadn't moved since he saw the clothes. Sauntering over slow and sassy she caressed his cheek smirking up at him. "You ok, Donnie?" Annova asked smooth as silk his blush getting worse by the second he gave her a nod to afraid to speak at the moment.

Annova giggled walking off to the changing area. While she was gone April dashed over to Mikey looking over his shoulder at the images. "She is absolutely gorgeous and she knew exactly what you wanted when you said." She exclaimed completely awestruck and starry eyed. "She a pro. I didn't expect anything less." Mikey rippled with a broad smile. The curtain opened and all eyes turned to see the new look.

An off the shoulder bright red shirt cutting off under her bust, deep maroon military grade pants, heavy combat boots, wrapped knuckles, and a long maroon bandana in her hair. "Wow you look delicious in red, doll." Mikey called with a broad smile. "Now come over here and give me your bad girl." He exclaimed excitedly as she strutted his way he snapped pictures, then she stopped throwing up both middle fingers sticking her serpentine tongue out. "Turn it." She turned to the side one fist at her waist the other brought up showing her muscles staring dead at the camera with a devious smirk playing across her lips.

Finishing her walk she propped a foot on the coffee table arm resting on her leg broad smirk like she was daring someone to mess with her. "Oh I love it. Bad girl is your thing. Go ahead and change. Leo's color is next." Mikey called looking through his new images April joining in. Annova glanced over trying to figure out why they were so silent, but their mouths hinging open and the blushes were enough to let her know.

"It must be hard to stay focused. Sorry boys." She called before stomping off to the changing area. This caught Mikey and April's attention looking over at them. "Well I guess that definitely proves she's a model. I mean how mean girls can get Raph to be quiet." Mikey whispered snickering as his elder brother snapped out of it, April was rolling on the floor holding her sides tightly.

The curtain opened, revealing a sideways royal and indigo blue baseball cap, a mini royal blue jacket only zipped halfway, a pair of indigo blue cargo pants and a black/white converses with royal blue laces. Mikey squeaked running over to her, looking her over. "You are too cute like this! Please tell me you know some moves." He exclaimed clapping his hands together in a silent prayer. Annova let him stew for a minute before a broad smirk graced her lips and she nodded. He tackled her in a bear hug to end all bear hugs.

"Ok ok, let me show. I'm a little rusty so don't laugh. Oh somebody whip out their phone and play ghost house - you're so creepy." Annova squeaked wiggling trying to escape the tight hold. He released her moving back looking over at Donnie already typing it in camera at the ready just in case. "Music mode activate." He said softly, he felt like dying already but now her dancing that was a whole new level of death not documented.

It started with the sound of crickets and a howl. A solo guitar began playing her hip popped one way, back the other way then shimmied down then repeated as the beat picked up her hips did a figure eight perfect tempo to the beat. It was delicious and dangerously hot so much so that even Mikey got distracted a few times, but he managed to get the shots he wanted out of it. When the song ended Annova could have sworn she could hear a pin drop. Looking around the room finding stunned, fascinated, impressed and flushed faces staring back at her. Cautiously walking up to Donnie who just seemed to get redder the closer she got. Putting her hands on his face bringing his eyes to hers, before he could even attempt to utter a word, she pulled him in kissing him heartedly then letting go.

He took hold of her hand pulling her back to him, returning the favor by kissing her like there was no tomorrow. When they finally broke apart he had to say something he knew. "That was the single most sexy thing I have ever seen." He whispered against her lips, hers quirked up in a smirk. "Maybe I'll teach you to dance like that with me." She whispered back effectively freezing him in place. Giggling she turned to get changed into Mikey's color when her and Leo's eyes locked for a split second that was one devilishly heated look, and she knew that look well.

She stopped short of the curtain holding her arm with a pained hiss, she felt her knees buckle knowing she was about to meet the floor, but the floor ever came. She knew she had fell, so what stopped her fall? Slowly turning to find Leo, he had slid under her at the last second, keeping her from hitting the floor, but his legs were paying for it. "Donnie, run a diagnostic on the way back. I'll carry her for you so she doesn't go falling again. For such a tiny thing you're heavy." He whined slowly turning her so he could loop an arm under her legs, the other on her back.

Standing easily with her, walking closer to him. Annova tensed, her eyes narrowed, her cat ears laid back flat against her hair, and threatening hiss pushing through her lips. "We can't go that way, the enemy is down there. I can see them, hear them and sense them. They're extremely dangerous, we have to go around." She whispered harshly eyes focusing in on the shadows far down the tunnel. "There's another way around, come on." Mikey said quietly directing them to follow he and April.

Donnie growled, pulling out his bo staff extending it. "Leo get Annova out of here. I'll buy you guys some time." He said calmly twirling his staff in one hand. "Donnie no. I refuse to let you fight them alone." Annova hissed wiggling in Leo's arms trying to get loose.

Raph appeared beside them, tonfā in his hands a low growl vibrating his throat. "He ain't fighting alone. Leo take her someplace safe. Call us and let us know you guys are alright. Hey prince charming kiss your girl before she goes." He said low a bitter smirk curving his lips. Donnie turned to her and Leo with a softened smile, walking over he gently touched her cheek.

Leaning down he kissed her softly looking into her eyes. "We'll be right behind you. I promise I'll cone back to you." Donnie whispered kissing her one more time before turning to the tunnel. Leo held her tighter turning toward Mikey who was piggybacking April. Moving quickly and quietly through the tunnels Annova was on edge Leo could feel it in her tense muscles. "Do you think there is more of them?" Mikey asked looking over at her worried.

"There could be. Looks like he sent some of his powerhouses this time around. It seems he doesn't know I am still injured. We have to go back they'll be slaughtered if it's who I think it is! Leo let me down, now!" Annova snapped kicking and moving around to break his hold. "Annova! He told me to protect you, to get you some place safe. I can't let you go back. Your injuries will only get worse. Let me take care of you." Leo exclaimed holding tight refusing to let her go.

Finally getting irritated Leo let her legs drop before he pushed her against the tunnel. He stared down at the tiny furious girl pinned by his weight. "He would never forgive me, if anything happened to you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if anything happened to you. Please, let me." He whispered dropping his forehead on hers. Annova finally let out a sigh, lifting her head making him move to kiss his cheek. "Fine, I'm stilled furious at you guys." She growled crossing her now freed arms, her eyes glaring up at him.

 **One turn another round of escapes, fighting with each other. Raph and Donnie on dangerous. What a noble thing on both warrong brothers parts? Lets see were this will lead...** ~L~


	11. Hyper Mutants and Blankets

A nightmarish malformed monster of a mutant walked into the dimming light of the tunnel. He looked like an alchemy experiment gone horribly wrong. "Where's the girl little green thing?" He asked in a gurgled voice through the mouth on the side of his face. "What girl? Oh you mean our bestie April, she rolled out earlier." Donnie said with a smirk whirling his staff around.

"We're not stupid. We know Princess Nova is with you and we are taking her back to where she belongs." The second head that looked like a zombie mole hissed out its head tilted to the side wide blind eyes staring down at him. "I won't allow you to lay a single disgusting finger on her. She doesn't belong to anyone or to any place. Her life up here was ruined by that moron isn't that enough." Donnie growled knowing Raph was hanging to the side waiting for the right moment to attack, which was surprising since normally he charged in without thinking.

It stepped closer Donnie backing up slowly, keeping his staff spinning between them just in case. He did a side swing coming for Donnie's right side, Raph jumped out with his power smash jitsu sending the arm back into a wall. "Ha that worked." Raph cheered until the other arm came around and sent him sailing into another wall. "Apparently it didn't." Donnie snapped turning his staff to a mallet and hitting him hard in the side, unfortunately it bounced back like it had hit a spring. He chuckled long tendrils of slime coming off him whipping around hitting Donnie's face so hard he flew back in that direction.

Coughing out some blood from biting his tongue, slowly picking himself up off the grpund. Raph was beyond furious, charging him he jumped up at the last second using a massive power smash jitsu in his main head causing him to teeter. Donnie jumped in using his jet propulsion on his staff and flung it clocking him in the jaw sending him into a wild spin crashing him into the far wall, staff coming back him. "Nailed it!" He cheered pointing it toward the beast laying in the wall. He pulled himself from the wall tendrils whipping around wildly, turning the eerie glow in his six eyes on them ran chills down both boys spines.

"Seems this little princess has some mighty protectors. That won't stop me from taking her back to my master." He rasped through his third mouth with a dark chuckle following. A few tendrils shot out managing to take hold of Raph's arm flinging him around like a rag doll. Donnie growled trying to think of a way to stop or slow him down. That's when he noticed the half cracked ceiling using his staff he threw it again in its mallet form hitting just right. It began crumbling falling on top of him.

With a scream of pain he collapsed with the stones letting go of Raph. "Come on, we can't fight this without Annova. That should buy us some time to come up with a plan." Donnie called to running for the tunnel they had went down, just as he was about to step inside, a tendrils caught his arm burning it with acid of some kind. "Why are you protecting a monster that could destroy everything?" He rasped with a gurgling sound deep in his throat. Ripping the tendril loose with a hiss he turned to him.

"She's not a monster, if you idiots would open your eyes and see she's just trying to protect you from becoming what you are right now. Come on, Raph." Donnie growled storming off with Raph trailing behind. He wasn't going to stand there and listen to a hyper- mutated beast calling her a monster, even though she was powerful that did not make her a monster.

Back with the others they made a round about to their home. Walking inside Leo promptly walked upstairs to Donnie's room sitting her down on the bed. "Leo, Thank you." Annova whispered softly staring down at the comforter. "Ah don't sweat it. It's what princes do. Save the damsel in distress." He said with a smirk looking her over.

Her arm was red, slightly swollen, and was twitching every few minutes. Very concerned he sat in front of her taking her arm gingerly running his fingers over it. "This looks bad, is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked softly looking up at her seeing she was in pain by how hard she was biting her lip. Taking a long shaky breath her eyes locked onto his slightly unfocused.

"The technical stuff will have to wait only Donnie knows where any of it is in here. For now I need warmth, blankets, comforters, and jackets. Anything to stay warm, because unlike humans that get fevers from infections I get chills and have to retain warmth. Please go find what you can." Annova whispered her voice wavering a little as she crawled up to the head of the bed pulling the comforter around her tightly.

Leo nodded getting up walking quickly from the room finding April and Mikey standing just outside. "I'm proud of you. You didn't make a fuss over her wanting to wait for Donnie." He said with a warm smile, happy to see Leo trying to be good. "Now is not the time to be having petty arguments. You guys heard her we need to keep her warm until Donnie gets here. So let's grab all the blankets and toss them on her, one of us should stay downstairs to let him know, but I'm not leaving until I know he has got this." Leo said seriously marching off to his room to get his comforter next.

"Wow, that's surprising let's do this. He's not going to leave her for long, but I say we stay down there and check on him every so often make sure he ain't doing something stupid." April whispered to Mikey making him smirk, before they both went off to find what they were looking for. Leo made it back first putting his comforter and a few blankets he had around her. Looking down at her with her eyes screwed shut, he couldn't help brushing her bangs from face.

"Ahem, are we interrupting something?" Mikey's voice caused Leo to jump, he spun around red faced. " N no not at all. I was just ah checking her temperature to make sure she was still warm." He exclaimed nervously hoping it sounded at least a little convincing. April raised a skeptical eyebrow walking over putting Raph's blanket on her followed by Splinter's blanket. Mikey strolled over resting his hand on her forehead, her eyes opened looking at him. "There's my little ray of sunshine. I'm sorry we couldn't finish the shoot because of my arm." She whispered with an apologetic weak smile.

"Oh no, hunny. You didn't do anything wrong. It's a good thing that happened or you might not have noticed that whatever it was." He replied gently petting one of her cat ears. Turning her head up she nuzzled his hand with her nose.

"Oh here's another blanket. We're going to wait for them to come back. Leo said he isn't leaving until Donnie gets back." He explained gently laying the comforter over her. Annova smiled looking over the blankets at the blushing Leo. Smirking she looked back at Mikey giving him a wink, he smirked knowing what was about to happen after they left, Leo was about to have some issues.

"Well yell if you need us, doll. Come on April she needs her rest." Mikey said linking his arm through April's pulling her out of the room giving her the skinny after they were out of hearing range. Leo finally got up the gal to look at her shocked to find her looking back, but not at his eyes but him in general. He went stiff as board, red faced again. Now he knew how Donnie felt when she was looking at him.

"Leo, come here." She said softly yet it still managed to send a chill right down his spine. Stiffly he walked over sitting down on the edge noticing she had rolled over to face him, pretty much curled around him. "Are you ok? You seem a little on edge." Annova asked 'innocently' watching him stiffen even more but stubbornly refusing to move. "Y yeah, I'm good just concerned is all." He attempted to answer as smoothly as possible, but failed.

"What are you so worried about that's got you so tense?" She asked burying her mouth under the blankets making it a little muffled. "Ah uh I I'm worried about you a and the guys." He really just screwed up he knew she heard that and every undying emotion attached to it. Annova was smirking like a Cheshire cat under the blankets one of the reasons she hid her mouth among others. "Don't worry yourself about me. I'll be fine under here for now." She replied quietly nuzzling Donnie's comforter breathing in his scent.

His head whipped around to her staring wide eyed down at her. "No, I'm going to worry about you or did you forget what we talked about earlier? I'm not leaving your side regardless of the rules." Leo exclaimed seriously, tentatively reaching out a hand running his fingertips down her cheek, expression softening when she looked at him. She felt bad for him she really did, but Donnie had officially swept her off her feet after he stopped being such a hot nervous mess around her.

"Leo, I feel horrible. I wish there was a way to make it easier on you." She whispered getting a hand loose to take hold of his hand. The front door opened catching their attention. Annova untangled herself within five seconds and was already out the door before Leo even realized it. Leo jumped up chasing after her. "Annova, you need to get back under the covers before your temperature drops to low." He exclaimed finding that Donnie had already caught her in his arms.Her legs butcher slightly but Donnie knelt picking her up one armed carrying her back upstairs.

 **A momnet cut short, Donnie is injured and Leo is just having issues. Let's hope something gets better no telling if that hyper mutant is coming to visit. Let me know what you guys think.** ~L~


	12. Infection Romance and Betrayal is Bitter

Annova noticed the acid burns on his arm knowing actually which monstrous mutant caused it. Gently sitting her down, he took her left arm looking it over with a deep frown, luckily there was no track lines running up her arm yet. "I've got something I made for this, practically for mutants. It should help the inflammation and heal it from the inside. What was Leo yelling about you needing to get back under the blankets?" He asked looking at her, a sense of concern in his voice.

"I have to keep my body temperature high since I do the exact opposite of what humans do when they have an infection. So he was yelling because I got out of the covers to come to you." She explained with a weak smile leaning forward resting her forehead on his shoulder with a tired sigh. He smiled wrapping an arm around her kissing her ear. "Let me get you cleaned up, and so meds, then I'll patch my arm." He whispered giving her another squeeze, Annova leaned back running her fingers down his face. He smiled getting up to find what he needed for the both of them.

She sat back with a tired sigh a chill causing her to shiver, the loss of his warmth wasn't a good thing. Grabbing hold of the nearest blanket wrapping it around almost covering herself completely making her look like a blanket lump. Donnie came back finding the only visible part of her was her eyes and nose, he smiled at the cuteness. "I'm sorry, I should have taken you with me or wrapped you before I went to get this." He said quietly sitting on her left side surprised when her was able escape the blanket so easily. "No its alright as long as I can crawl up into your warmth after." She whispered with a pretty blush he could barely see and a tiny smile that was hidden.

Gently, he cleaned the wound with distilled water, hearing a slight hiss of pain from her. Pulling out the gauze and bandage quickly wrapping it for an extra layer of protection. "Thank you, Donnie. I don't know if I could have handled this alone. Where's the medicine?" She asked pulling her mouth out of hiding and blinking up at him curiously. A partially mischievous smile pulled at his lips as he pulled out the vial.

"Its right here, I have a way for both of us to take it at once." He replied smoothly pulling out the cork with his teeth. Taking half the liquid in the vial into his mouth he leaned toward her. Well this was an interesting turn of events, she shrugged it off leaning into pressing their lips together. Both opening their mouths at the same time, the liquid pouring into her mouth, which she swallowed followed by his tongue taking her completely off guard but she rolled with it enjoying the feeling. They didn't even notice someone at the door, Leo growled under his breath storming off. Slowly they separated panting staring at each other, before a wild blush spread across his face.

"I I'm s sorry. I I don't know what possessed me to do that." He stammered out completely embarrassed reminding himself he needed to work on his self-control later. Annova smirked snagging the vial from his hand pouring it into her mouth, then grabbing him by the shell pulling him in kissing him hard. He gave in quickly doing the same process, but this time it was a little more heated. Coming out of the blanket she got on her knees to give her a slight height advantage, her hands on his face, one gliding down his neck causing him to shudder. His arms wrapped around her pulling her flush to him a hum of approval vibrated his chest and hers.

Lack of oxygen finally winning the battle they pulled apart flushed and panting. "I want you and your heat. You're the most amazing thing ever, please let stay close to you." She whispered through pants caressing the side of his face. Donnie gave her a dazed smile pulling her tighter to him, kissing her collar bone. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let me wrap my arm then we are going to bed. I know you're tired and I'm tired from fighting that whatever it was." He whispered back continuing to kiss up her neck.

She let out a shuddered gasp, one hand cradled his head the other rested on his shoulder for support. "If it keeps going this way we're not going to sleep at all." She whispered in an airy tone that just fueled his fire more. Pulling his lips away from her warm skin begrudgingly. "You're right. Maybe when we're both better we can finish were we left off." He replied kissing her pulse one last time before reluctantly pulling away.

With speed she had only seen from herself he had wrapped his arm, picked her up, pulled the covers back and settled them both into the bed. She curled into him nuzzling her nose up the side of his neck enjoying the shiver she got from him. It wasn't long before sleep took both of them. Wrapped in each other without a care in the world except each other and the warmth.

Downstairs Leo paced the room growling every so often really just wanting to knock Donnie's teeth in. The other three watched curiously knowing something was up, he had been like this since he went to check on them. "Um Leo, don't you think you should take a break from pacing you're going to ware a hole in the floor." April said quietly looking over at Mikey. "You're right. I should go to my room and rest after all this excitement." He said with a smooth smirk, now if he could only figure out to get Annova away from Donnie.

He was halfway up the stairs when a loud banging came to the door. "Do not answer that door. Get her out of here now." Splinter called walking into the living room. "I'll get them everybody else pile in the tank!" Leo snapped running the rest of the way up the stairs to his brother's room. He found Annova facing the door her bright aqua orbs staring at him.

"We've got to get out of here. Looking like your friend found us." He said quickly walking over to as she sat up. "I know I could sense him. Go get the others to a save place. I'll wake Donnie and handle him this time." Annova growled cracking her neck turning to the still sleeping Donnie.

"I hate to wake you love, but you brought an unwanted guest home and he's not very happy." She whispered softly running her hand up his arm a few times. He bolted upright staring at her with wide eyes. "You mean he's here!" He practically jumped out of bed coming around to get her when she stopped him. "Wait, I can stop him if you're staying with me keep your distance I don't know how well this spell will do using one arm." She said calmly getting off the bed walking down to the living room.

Leo was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs looking extremely impatient. "You two go to the far side of the room. I've got him this time. " She called coolly waiting for them to move then used her powers to open the door. He ran in stopping the instant his eyes landed on her. "Jaz, Oftus, Shin, you're all idiots. Restructure resurrection." She growled low in her throat the spell shooting out from her right hand, caused him to break apart in giant glob of slime.

Her hand twitched slightly as she brought it back to her side. Three mutants crawled for the goo, a large gorilla like mutant, a tiny mole mutant and lizard mutant. They remained on their knees bowing until their heads touched the ground. "Princess, please forgive us. He lied to us, saying he could make us stronger." The gorilla said quickly just barely lifting his head enough to look her in the eye.

"We did not know when he said hyper mutant that he meant to combine us together, then brainwash us and send us after you." The lizard added a bit of depression in his voice. "You three the best trackers in the mutant realm brought down by the lust of power. To hunt down what you swore to protect. Oftus you've known me since I was a child, Jaz you were my right hand and you Shin your betrayal hurts the most since you were my father's right hand." Annova hissed out coldly making everyone in the room feel the chill.

"I don't care where you go from here, don't comeback here again. Shin you are to deliver a sweet little letter to his lair. You two go back underground, or work with Repo or whatever you choose." Annova growled a piece of paper appearing before her, she wrote it out in blood, folded it and pointed to the mole. "I would suggest you not open that. It could be a hazard to your health." She snapped as Shin shakily took it from her hand.

"As you command, princess." He said quietly head hung low as he turned and left. The other two jumped up following behind him not daring to look back. Once she was sure they were gone, she crumpled to the floor. Donnie and Leo on either side of her in seconds, another fog of hot air poured from her mouth. Both brothers looking very concerned as they held her upright.

"Don't worry, that's a good sign it means your medicine plus my immune system is healing me faster, but I am a little tired now." She explained finding everyone else had huddled around her as well. Donnie gave a relieved smile gently picking her up bridal style. "I'm still tired, we're going to bed." He replied about to walk off when Leo jumped up in front of him. "I'm going to guard you two, make sure you're alright." He exclaimed before he moved out of the way.

 **Wow Annova was mad, and it seems she scared them good. I wonder what that note will do? Only one way to find out.** ~L~


	13. Things Go Boom

Accidental Meeting 13

Oftus, Jaz, and Shin hid in the shadows with the letter held in Shin's hand that trembled after seeing how enraged they made the one mutant they were supposed to protect. "She's gotten extremely powerful since she went topside." Oftus said in a hushed voice eying the main doors to the lab. "She hasn't stopped honing her skills since she left. Soon she'll be more powerful than Draxum." Jaz added in a smooth hiss glancing area making sure no one was nearby. "I better get rid of this. She may have put a time limit on it and I don't want to be holding it if it does." Shin whispered sweeping the area before scurrying up the main door slipping the letter underneath then returning to them.

"Her father will be more forgiving of our foolishness we should seek him out. Let's get away from here quickly no telling when he'll find that." Jaz hissed looking over at Shin who nodded opening a portal for them to escape. "I wish him the worst of luck with whatever that letter is. We saw only a tiny taste of her powers." Oftus grumbled before stepping through followed by the others the portal closing behind them.

Walking through the main corridor just a moment later Munnin noticed the letter by the door. " Hey boss, there's a letter by the door. Might be a fan." He gleefully said lazily flapping over to it waiting on Draxum to follow and pick it up. He walked over picking up the letter looking the outside over curiously. With a shrug he walked to where he was originally Munnin flying back to his perch. Opening it carefully a puff of blue smoke enveloped all three of them causing them to cough. " What was that?" Huggin coughed out flapping his wings to get the smoke away. Munnin did the same wheezing to catch his breath and get the offending cloud away from himself and Draxum.

"I think it was a type of tracking spell they put in the letter." Draxum growled rubbing at one of his eyes after his blurred vision returned there was actually words on the paper. "Dear Draxum, I'm glad this letter has reached you. I see you found my tracking spell and now I can follow your every move. I sent this to hurt you the way you hurt me. Have fun with the clean up. Nova. P.S. Explosive sonic boom???" Draxum read aloud very confused by the last part of the letter.

A low rumble started deep within the bowels of his lab before it grew into a deafening roar. The letter in his hand ignited into flames causing some of the ink to burn into his skin as he let out a pained hiss. The floor beneath him began to crack hot sulfurous steam pushed through them. "The reactors are melting down she must have tampered with them somehow." Draxum growled angrily but there was a twinge of amusement in his voice as well. He knew she was dangerous and seemed to have better control of her powers, but he hadn't expected something of this scale from her alone. After the quaking finally subsided he stormed off toward the lower levels of the lab to access the damage she had done to his precious lab.

A wicked smirk etched its way across Annova's face sensing the tracking spell taking effect on Draxum and his pets, not the mention the spells she had teleported into the reactors to cause them to explode when the words in the letter was spoken. "What's so amusing, princess?" Leo called from the stairs walking slowly almost cautiously down them. "Oh nothing. I don't think Draxum is very happy right now since I just caused his lab to meltdown." She replied calmly smirk broadening by the second. Her words caught everyone's attention especially Master Splinter's. "You caused it to meltdown. Will this cause any injury to the innocent mutants below? This could fuel his rage and that could be more dangerous, princess." He said calmly concern showing on his face.

Annova's attention turned to him with a softened expression. "It only effected his lab so it wouldn't hurt anyone else. I'm sure he is furious over this one even though it was he that spoke the words that activated the spell that destroyed his lab. We're more than likely not safe here anymore. I'm sure he'll be sending out more brainwashed mutants to search the sewer now. What should we do master?" She asked quietly concern noted in her voice none the less. Master Splinter tugged at his whiskers in thought. This was heavy on all of them, knowing they would have to leave their home and go into hiding for the time being. Donnie walked over sitting down next to her draping an arm around her shoulders squeezing her in a comforting manner.

"We should wait and see what information Gizmo brings us. He may know of a hiding place for us outside of the city. I will stay here with the resistance and notify you of any changes." He replied coolly still stroking his whiskers thoughtfully. "No way, pop. What if something happens to you?" Raph piped in giving him a disapproving look. "Ohmigosh, pop. What would we do if anything happened to you? I mean I don't think any of us would be able to live with ourselves if we lost you." Mikey whined flailing his arms dramatically trying to get his point across. "Master, I can't ask that of you. Its too dangerous and these guys need more than I need an informant. I have plenty informants of my own as well as my father's and son's." Annova added more worried about them than getting information about Draxum since she could track them now.

Master Splinter stood tall and proud well as tall as an elderly rat mutant could. "All four of you have learned much from me. I have trained you for moments just like this, because one day I will no longer be here to guide you. I have given you the strength, the intellect, the speed the energy and the skills to make together without me. I may asking not only as your father but also as your master to protect Princess Nova at all costs even if that means I stay behind. It has become your duty aa ninja to protect her and fight in my place. Please my sons do not make this more difficult than it already is." Master Splinter spoke sagely which was unusual for him, only when it was extremely serious did he use it. Leo sighed heavily putting his hands on the couch behind Annova. This was heavy on all of them even April, a solemn silence fell over all of them.

After the super mutant incident the prank war had been put on hold. Now was not the time for playing around with all the new dangers that have rose within the last 24 hours. Annova's attention turned to the door, a second later a knock sounded. A second later Gizmo walked in looking at all the solemn faces knowing that something serious was going on. "Princess Nova, it seems your little explosion his tripped his sanity scale over the edge. He's getting ready to search all the sewers in town to track you down. We have a place outside the city that your father and brother used for a while. Its fully stocked with provisions and ready for use. It may be a bit risky but other than that it should fit all of you." Gizmo explained seriously folding his arms over his chest a serious expression on his face.

"We had hoped we could ask you for a hideout. Looks like you already had that waiting for us. What happened to the three idiots?" Annova asked with a click of her tongue leaning into Donnie a little to get comfortable. Gizmo sighed shaking his head with a smile. " Oftus is working with Repo, Jaz has went to work with the underground resistance and Shin is working with your father. They really do regret their foolish decision. I don't know which one was hurt worse over being on the receiving end of your rage." He replied with a smirk seeing as she had terrified three of those most skilled mutants in the original resistance and had destroyed Draxum's lab.

"I will be joining you, Gizmo. So I may be a direct contact to them." Splinter called from his comfy chair before he hopped up walking over to him. "It is an honor that you wish to join us, master. Here's the directions to the hideout. You guys may want to clear this place so they don't linger here too long if they search here." Gizmo said handing Annova the directions while looking around. "Ok guys let's get the place loaded into the tank. Pop, be careful ok. We don't want to be hearing any more bad news." Raph called walking off in the direction of his room the others following suit.

 **Well its good to be back after so long. looks like things have gotten interesting again. Thanks for everyone who has read it. ~L~**


	14. There's Something Fishy Going On Here

Accidental Meeting 14

The drive was three hours out of the city deep in the woods well hidden from prying eyes. The depressive mood hung over them like a thick cloud as they rode to their destination. Sometime on the way Annova and April had fallen asleep leaning on each other. None of the guys had the nerve to wake them to get more comfortable. It was almost dark by the time they reached the place, surprisingly it was an older mansion so there was plenty of room. Gently Donnie caressed Annova's face to wake her. Large aquaine orbs opened to stare up at him then glanced around taking in her surrounds then realized that April was still asleep.

Raph looked at the situation with a smile this seemed to lighten the mood just a little. He stood stretching lazily before walking back and gently gathering her up in his arms. Annova stretched before she stood getting the surprise of Donnie literally sweeping her off her feet. "What was that for?" She asked with a smile laying her head on his chest. " Oh no reason, just felt like sweeping you off your feet again." He replied raising his eyebrows with a smirk making her laugh. Leo let out an annoyed growl crossing his arms over his chest. Mikey noticed and decided to see if he wanted to play into the moment too seeing as Raph carried April and Donnie had Annova.

"Hey bro, want to carry someone too? It could get a good laugh out of you know who." Mikey chimed in with a broad smile seeing the cogs turn in Leo's head. He smirked devilishly turning to Mikey who gulped at the evilness wafting off of them. Before Mikey could make his escape Leo picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Mikey let out an indigent shriek flailing and kicking as his elder brother carried him out of the tank. "I meant bridal style you fool." Mikey whined still wiggling to get free finding it to be near impossible. The rest of the group turned back to them even waking up April. Donnie snickered, Annova giggled behind her hand, Raph bit his lip to stay quiet and April outright laughed.

"What? Me and Mikey felt a little left out so I decided to carry him too." Leo said casually with a broad smirk seeing as this did give some comic relief from their sour mood. Leo proudly walked passed everyone with Mikey in tow into the house putting him down once they were inside. "Ohmigosh! This place is so beautimus! Guys come see!" Mikey squealed bouncing around excitedly. Leo smiled looking around mildly surprised by how well it looked inside compared to the outside. The rest of the crew walked in awestruck by the difference too. "Father set this place up like this on purpose. So anyone would think it was a rundown abandon mansion that had nothing of value. I bet they have some tech tucked away in here somewhere." Annova explained calmly looking around before hopping out of Donnie's arms to take off looking for the basement. Donnie followed behind also wanting to see what was in here.

Raph let April down to which she toward what she thought was the kitchen. "Wow guys come take a look at this!" April called a few seconds later sounding very excited about something. The remaining three brothers ran through a huge dining room and through a set of swinging double doors finding a massive kitchen and April standing in front of an industrial fridge. "Check this out." She exclaimed opening the fridge first it was completely full of various foods. Next she opened the freezer it to was of various foods but the one that stuck out freezer was… "Pizza!" The three brothers yelled in unison bouncing around excitedly. Annova and Don walked in seeing what all the excitement was about since they still hadn't found where the tech was hiding.

"I see Gizmo was lying about there being food here." She said mostly to herself looking through the freezer with a sigh. Don seemed to notice that something was bothering her, so he gently pulled her out of the room. "What's a matter, Annova?" He asked her quietly putting his free hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the floor with an even heavier sigh. "I don't like this, Donnie. There's enough provisions here to last us over six months. Something is going on their not telling us and its not just Draxum their worried about." She explained quietly as to not catch the others attention. Don noted this but remained focused on her gently stroking her face. "It does seem fishy that they just sent us off so quickly like they already had this set for us." He replied contemplating what was really going on here and why they were trying to keep him away.

About that time Mikey came through the doors nearly knocking Don over. "Hey um guys..? We're making a few pizzas. You guys come in about 30 minutes ok?" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head before excepting a nod from them then returning to the kitchen being more careful with the door this time. "Is that why you're looking for the tech?" Don asked leaning forward somewhat pinning her to the wall. "Yes if I can find it, I can hack their systems and find out what's going on." She explained reaching a hand up to caress his face the worry showing brightly in her eyes. Don gave her a lopsided smile leaning in the rest of the way pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Then I'll help you find it and we'll work on hacking them together." He said softly against her forehead placing another kiss. Annova smiled tilted her head back giving him a warm kiss on the lips before using her hand laced with his to pull him into the dining room so they could continue their search.

Leo frowned heavily crossing his arms over his chest. He had heard everything and was debating on telling the others. Whatever was going on in the city was to risky for them and protecting her was the main objective meaning she and they were a valuable asset to whichever side had them. He pondered what any of them had that was useful, except he had already seen first hand what power Annova possessed. Slowly pushing off the wall he walked over to the crew looking for an excuse to leave. "Hey uh guys, I'm going to explore the house a little more. I'll be back in a few." He said coolly with a fake out smile even though they weren't even looking at him. "Sure thing little bro. Go have some fun." Raph called over his shoulder sucking up a line of drool that was hanging from his mouth.

Leo used that as his cue to escape and go find the love birds. Walking out of the large kitchen and through the dining room it didn't take him long to find them in the den snooping around the fireplace. "Looking for a hidden switch or something." He asked crossing his arms looking at them both suspiciously. Annova turned to him giving him a suspicious look of her own. "How much did you hear? And if you're going to hang around at least help us look." She replied seriously going back to searching for a switch on the fireplace. "I heard enough to know that there's something going on that's got both of you on edge that involves all of us in some way. I think we need to start training and preparing for whatever it is and also try to find out what's going on." Leo explained walking over messing with some of the intricate stones on the fireplace as well. Don looked up from where he was kneeling mildly surprised by Leo.

"Wow Leo, you're more intelligent than you let on. I have to give you points for that. You're right we do need to start training it will keep us honed in our skills so we don't get rusty. Do you think we should tell the others?" He asked as he went back to poking and pricing the stones hoping to find the switch. "I intend on telling them after we have eaten. We can start training tomorrow morning. We need to find April a fighting style as well so she can help us too." Annova said quietly pulling on the mantle with a growl only to have move slightly. She growled In irritation realizing she may have found it but she needed more muscle to pull it completely out.

 **Something is going on and they may have found a secret passage. What will they find? ~L~**


	15. Secret Pathways, Boob Traps and Monsters

Accidental Meeting 15

"Hey guys~ dinner is ready." Mikey chimed from the doorway looking at them confused. Annova turned to him first with a smile. "Ok guys let's go so we can explain what we're doing." She said sweetly walking up to Mikey the other following suit. Walking back to the dining room quickly finding the table all set with Raph and April sitting down waiting on them. "Ok let's eat I have something to tell you guys after." Annova said taking a seat Leo grabbing the seat to her right and Don taking the left. Mikey sighed settling in next to April. Dinner was quiet the heavy mood coming back crushing them.

After they finished, Leo stood to get everyone's attention. "Ok guys Annova and Don have something they would like to share." He said slowly taking his seat soon after. Annova stood up first and cleared her throat. "There's something going on. Isn't it a little suspicious that this place is stocked for at least six months for us. Like they're trying to keep us out of the city for some reason. I mean Gizmo wanted your entire home to disappear with you like they're hiding something. There's something they're hiding from us." She said calmly looking from face to face.

"I think there is something more than just Draxum to worry about. I also think they already had this set up for us. They used the story of my father and brother staying here as a cover up. We need to start training tomorrow and April we'll help you find your own fighting style. Donnie and I have been searching the house for some sort of switch because I'm sure they have a hidden electronics room here somewhere. We're intending on hacking into the system to find out what is going on. Raph I'm going to need your muscle follow me." Annova finished turning to the open door that led back to the den. Everyone else got up and followed after no one saying a word about what they had just heard.

Walking up to the mantle she laid a hand on the part she had partially pulled out. Raph smiled popping his neck. "It would be Raph's pleasure to handle this for ya." He said with smirk grabbing hold of it and pulling hard. It moved the rest of the way out with a click, slowly the fireplace raised up revealing a staircase that went down. "I knew it." Was all Annova said before she lit her right hand on fire like a torch walking down the stairs followed by everyone else. " I expected a basement or something like that, not a hidden stairway leading to who knows what." Donnie commented from behind her this seemed to perk her interest. She stopped dead in her tracks studying the walls ahead of them. With a click of her tongue she knew what was about to happen.

Throwing a ball of fire in front of them this set off a trap. Three rows of arrows fired from the walls on both sides. "I knew it they don't want everyone down here. They're hiding something not expecting us to find it." Annova snapped furiously with a low angry hiss. "Let me go through this first once I get to whatever they're hiding I'll teleport all of us there." She said calmly squaring her shoulders about keep going until a hand grab hold of her shoulder. "What if it's a trap for you? We can't risk getting separated right now." Leo's voice cut through the silence like a knife. What he said made since but it was to risky for all of them to go then they would all be trapped.

"Wait, we need to split into two teams that way if one team is caught the other can come break them out." April exclaimed saying the unspoken thoughts of everyone else. "Ok I guess Donnie, Leo you're with me. April, Raph and Mikey wait here until we either send a distress call or the ok to come down." Annova said lifting her flaming arm so they could see. The three of them dodged through arrows first making the other three waiting cringe with every dodge. Next they found a trip wire connected to ceiling spikes easy enough to slip through if it hadn't been for Leo tripping over one. After out running them as they fell from above they across a pit fall trap which they easily jumped over. Standing at the door at the bottom of those cursed stairs Leo was about to grab it when Annova grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch it. I have I feeling it's a trap too." She said quietly letting go of his wrist and studying the door intently. She noticed something off about the door itself apparently Donnie noticed it too. Slowly he reached forward pushing the raised node into the door there was a loud click then the sound of tumblers turning for a minute before the door opened.

"Now we need to deactivate the traps on the stairs, but I want you, Leo to stay out here just in case." Annova said quietly walking inside Donnie cautiously following behind. Between the two of them searching they found the switch shutting down the traps. Don had linked up to one of the computer monitors downloading what was on it. Annova poked her head out of the door and poked Leo scary him half to death. "Call the others its safe now." She said between giggles before she went back in and started looking through documents. Leo sighed pulling out his phone calling Raph. "Hey its safe you can come down now." Leo said coolly finding it odd he didn't get a reply.

"Hey, I'm going to go up and find them. I didn't get an answer when I just called." Leo called into the room about to head up the stairs. "Leo Wait!!!" Annova yelled dragging him into the room with them covering his mouth. Don was flat against the wall next to her a bead rolled down his face. Pulling her hand from his mouth he looked over to a monitor seeing why she had said come back. On the screen was a huge super mutant that had knocked out the other three and was dragging them back into the den. Annova looked up noticing light at the top from the full moon. She tapped Don's shoulder pointing up, seeing Leo follow where she was pointing too.

"That's our way out. I'm going to shut the door and turn the traps back on to slow it down then we're going up." She whispered letting go of Leo and gingerly stepping over to the control panel. Switching them back on she let out a scream before closing the door quickly finding the node on the inside reactivating it. All eyes turned to the monitor watching as the creature turned back to the staircase. "Now's our chance to go up since its coming this way now." Leo whispered nervously ready to make a run for it. Don shook his head pointing back to the monitor. The creature had turned back the three unconscious victims. "Great, looks like we're going to have fight that thing." Don exclaimed sounding tired and annoyed.

"We can take him down quickly. Now that I'm back up to full power it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Annova replied but chewed on her lip nervously. "Whatever we do we should do it soon." Leo said starting to climb the wall finding some of the bricks stuck out to walk on. He heard flapping and looked over finding Annova flying up with her wings with Don flying up with his. He hovered beside Leo with a grin. "Hop on my back we'll make it to the top faster." He said coolly the seriousness in his voice told Leo best not to talk back this time around. He swung himself onto his back and held tight. It only took a minute to reach the large window the moonlight was shining through. After a few more seconds of forcing it open they all three perched on it getting their bearings.

"Oh wow this is directly behind the mansion where you can't see it. Perfect we have the element of surprise from up here. Getting them out of there and up here would be ideal considering all the traps the other way." Annova said quietly looking at the manner finding an open window they could use. Pushing off the window seal unfurling her wings she easily flew over to it landing just inside of it stealthily. Don waited patiently for Leo to climb on before he dropped off the side activating his hover easily following after her.

 **Can they ever catch a break? Maybe after this beast is dealt with? You'll just have to see. ~L~**


	16. Her Nightmare is True

Accidental Meeting 16

Annova looked around the darkened room seeing the light under the door from the hall meaning they were further down from the main staircase. "We need a distraction so he doesn't see which room we take them out of here. Donnie since your hover is faster than my flying you take them out. Leo its up to you and I to distract it." Annova explained quietly glancing between the two it was obvious that neither of them liked this idea judging by their faces. "I don't like this idea but you're right." Don said begrudgingly knowing there was no other way to do this. Annova smirked looking over at Leo. "Ready to cause some trouble partner?" She asked with a broader smirk offering him her hand.

Leo took it spinning her into him with a mischievous smirk. " Get ready to grab one of them while we lure him away." Leo said coolly draping an arm over her shoulders. "How about this I get April out and wake the others so we can take it down?" Don asked a little irked with Leo at the moment. "That's an even better plan love." Annova exclaimed quietly shrugging off Leo's arm walking over to him giving him a quick kiss letting him know it was ok. Her and Leo slipped out of the room to the main staircase looking around the corner seeing only the super mutant's tail. With a broad smirk Leo jumped up on one of the banisters Annova got the idea and followed suit. Sliding down them she flapped gracefully to floor while Leo caught the bottom just wrong and fell unceremoniously on the floor next to her.

This caught the super mutant's attention as it turned to them and roared angrily at them. "Uh oh looks like someone didn't get their nap out." Leo chimed in with a smirk grabbing Annova's hand pulling her through the dining room to the kitchen. Opening the pantry he threw an arm load of cans on the floor before both ducked behind the island in the center of the room. The creature stormed in a few seconds later catching a couple cans under its feet causing it to fall to the floor with an even angrier growl than before. Annova peered over the island finding it still sprawled out there, she grabbed Leo's hand pulling him to the other end of the kitchen to a window. She opened it then grabbing a random bag of flour throwing it out making a thudding sound before she ducked down beside the island this time pulling Leo down with her.

Peaking around the corner the thing shook off its daze getting up. Sure enough it went to the side they were hiding on and noticed the window. It growled low in its throat storming over to it as they crawled out the swinging door. Meanwhile Don had woken April and hid her in a closet upstairs. He was in the process of waking Mikey and Raph at the same time. "Oh wha what happened? I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks." Mikey whined rubbing the back of his head. "Raph knows how you feel bro." Raph agreed looking up at Don mildly confused. Don was about to open his mouth when Annova and Leo came crashing into the room the super mutant hot on their heels. Leo crashed head long into Raph while Annova slid to a halt right into Don's awaiting arms.

"Well fancy meeting you in my arms again." Don said with a smirk pulling out his staff spinning it in front of them. "We can't fight it in here. We have to get it outside." Annova announced pressing closer to Don. The thing smashed itself down nearly hitting Leo and Raph. "How do you purpose we do that, girly?" Raph asked as he and Leo dodged the blow. "Like this she said getting out of Don's arms charging straight at it then sliding between its legs. She opened the front door dashing out it knowing it was after her in the first place. It turned chasing after her with a furious roar as soon as it was far enough away from the mansion she threw a subsonic fireball at it. It screamed angrily throwing a serpentine like tendril at her catching her around the neck choking her.

"Put Her Down You Ass!" Don yelled charging straight for it not seeing the tendrils that hit him with enough force to send him flying up into the air. Catching himself with his hover rubbing his chin making sure it didn't knock his jaw out of place. "You alright, bro?" Raph called as he dodged another tendril. "Yeah I'm good. We have to get Annova away before it suffocates her." He called back throwing his mallet landing it on the tendril wrapped around when the jet propulsion went off ripping through it doing a loop and cracking it in the face before it returned to him. Annova was falling when Raph caught her one armed holding her close to him. She coughed a couple times before an angry hiss passed her lips.

He stood her up on the ground back off as soon as she was steady on her feet waving for the guys to back off too. "Restriction resurrection." She growled putting both hands out in front of her the spell hit the beast hard causing it to scream in pain as it burst apart. Two snake mutants lay limp on the ground both unconscious. "I say we tie them up and get info out of them." Mikey said with an aggravated huff crossing his arms. All eyes turned to him surprised something so dark just came out of their little ray of sunshine. "Serpent binding." Annova said quietly as snake tails wrapped around them tightly.

"They aren't going anywhere anytime soon. The spell will notify me when they're awake. Come on let's head back in with them tucked away somewhere for now. I want to know what's in that room." She said coldly turning back to the mansion. Once inside she found April coming down the stairs. "What happened? One minute we're down waiting for you guys and the next Donnie is waking me up and hiding me in a closet." April asked looking extremely confused and worried. "A super mutant knocked you guys outs. Donnie, Leo and I worked out a plan to get you out, wake the guys and handle that thing. The guys are bringing them in. I'm going back to that room and see what's in there." Annova explained with a smile giving April a reassuring hug before continuing up the stairs.

Going to the room they were in earlier she jumped from the window opening her winging and flying up to the window. Climbing in she used her wings to slowly glide down to the floor of the room. Walking over to the control panel she shut off the traps again and begin looking through the papers left of the desk. She stared at them flipping through them faster and faster horror growing as she read them. It couldn't be this couldn't be right but the date on the papers were her birthdate. Could it really be true what she was reading??? Tears welled up in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand. She really was the monster that Draxum and the super mutants had been calling her all this time. She slowly crumpled to the floor as the tears started free flowing, a gut wrenching scream tore from her throat as she threw the papers covering her face with her hands.

What did this make her? A monster? A chimera? She didn't know but she didn't want to be this whatever it was. She could destroy everything literally and she was being used by the very people she thought was her family. Even Draxum wasn't near as twisted as them. He was looking like a saint at the moment compared to the men she called father and brother. "Oh no Master Splinter is in danger." She said to herself jumping to her feet needing to get him out of there somehow hoping it wasn't to late. Her phone went off effectively scaring her half to death.

"Hello…" She said quietly worrying her low lip. 'Hello Princess Nova, I have found out some things about you under their noses. I am making my escape tonight stay where you are. We shall make their move as soon as I get there.' Master Splinter's voice said in a hushed tone through the phone making her sigh in relief that he was still alright. "Master, am I really a…" She couldn't even finish the sentence it had effected her that much. 'No my dear, you have a choice in the matter. You have the power to bring our world together or tear it apart. Now stay there I will be there soon.' With that said he hung up the phone leaving her to figure herself out.

 **Wow things just got serious quickly. I wonder what's going on with Annova? Will this help or hinder the situation? Thanks for reading. Let me know what y'all think. ~L~**


	17. Secrets Are Revealed

Accidental Meeting 17

Don went searching around for Annova after April had told him where she had gone too. Slowly he descended the stairs checking to make sure the traps were off before he continued. Finding they were off he went on in search of his girlfriend finding it odd that she hadn't come back yet. Walking up to the door finding it slightly ajar this worried him. Something wasn't right. Pulling the door open finding papers scattered everywhere but she wasn't obviously visible. Looking up he found her leaning against the window with her knees brought up to her chest forehead resting on them. Slowly he hovered up to her, she didn't even move.. Carefully he brushed her hair out of her face finding her beautiful face marred by tears.

"Annova, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked hovering up so he could sit on the seal next to her. Slowly she uncurled herself looking up at him with a pained expression that was killing him on the inside. "I found out I've been lied to my entire life. I wasn't born, Donnie. I was made. I'm a monster that can be used to destroy every mutant. How can you even love something like me?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes again. She couldn't look at him in that moment afraid of what she might see. He stared at her shocked, but this new revelation didn't change how he felt about her. Don moved forward taking her face in his hands gently turning her face to his.

"I don't care what you are. I don't care what they want to use you for. I love you just the way you are. Now come here I can't stand it when you're sad." He said seriously brushing his thumbs under her eyes to remove the tears. She was shocked that he still excepted as she was. Slowly she crawled into his lap laying her head back on his chest letting out a heavy sigh. "Master Splinter knows what's going on. He's coming here to help us figure out where we go from here." She said quietly running her fingers up to his knee resting there. He sighed relaxing under her touch placing his hand on top of hers. "I'm glad pops is getting out of there. Now let's go through those papers and the data on those computers. We can figure this out together." Don said sweetly kissing the top of her head breathing in her scent.

"Alright I guess we can do that. I want to know but after reading the papers that are everywhere down there, I'm afraid of what I'm going to find." She said softly half turning in his lap pressing a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled leaning down kissing her again this time with a little more fire. She returned it tenfold finding it hard to resist his advances. Brushing her fingertips down his face, shocking them both when her serpent tongue brushed over his bottom lip. She felt the shiver the action produced finding his hands that were resting on her sides began to move down to her hips thumbs caressing her sides. She hummed in approval pressing as close as she could possibly get to him sideways.

They broke apart breathing heavily staring into each others eyes. "W wow, that felt amazing." She breathed out seeming a little bit dazed. He had to agree with her so he leaned in for another one. This time she fully turned around wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms encircling his neck. He pulled her flush to him running one hand up her back while the other remained on her lower back. This time he brushed his tongue her bottom lip surprised when her serpentine tongue slipped out to glide across his. This sent a delicious quake through him.

The moment was effectively ruined when a loud knocking sound came from down below them. Pulling away from each other panting they both looked down to find Leo leaning on the door frame. "Oh lovebirds, we have a guest." He chimed though the look on his face said he was absolutely furious to have caught them. With a heavy sigh Annova jumped down first follow by Don who grabbed ahold of her hand as they walked. "We need to collect these quickly then." She said quickly kneeling down picking up the papers she had scattered everywhere moments ago. Don walked over to the computer to continuing the download he started. Leo sighed and started helping with the papers on the ground. Soon between the two of them they had them all picked up and in order again. Annova found a large carry filer so she started grabbing other files on the desk and in the filing cabinet.

As soon as she had it filled Leo took it from her slinging it over his shoulder. "I got everything downloaded and ready to go." Don announced pulling out his USB cord walking up to her with a smile. "Ok let's get out of here." Leo exclaimed turning walking out with the two following behind. Walking into the den they found Repo and Master Splinter waiting for them. "Repo, what are you doing here?" Annova and Don asked at the same time then looked at each other slightly surprised by each other. "I came to help ya get out of here and to a safe place, princess. After this guy explained the basics of what's going on. I told ya I would come save you for a price, but in this situation I'll wave it." He explained with a smirk sitting back in chair he had found

"What's the plan, pops?" Raph asked crossing his arms over his broad chest wanting to know what's going on. "Your friend here has a place further out he's taking us too. As for what they're planning its not good, my dear. They want to use you as a conduit to kill off every mutant within the city. I'm sure you found information here and maybe a way to stop this before they can try." He said quietly his tone showing the severity of the situation. "Hey ah, what should we do with these two?" Raph asked pointing to the snake mutants still unconscious. "Leave them here they have a tracker planted on them." Splinter said calmly looking them over curiously tugging at his beard.

"Wait why doesn't one of us take them somewhere else to make it look like we're heading back to the city." Mikey exclaimed surprising everyone in the room. "Good thinkin' Mikey. Um who's taking them?" April replied then looked around the room at the crew. "I'll do it since I'm heading back there after I show ya where to go. That way it doesn't look too suspicious." Repo volunteered with a bitter smirk getting up from his seat. "Ok let's get out of here guys." April announced heading for the door before Splinter's cane stopped her. "Something is here." He whispered quietly looking around to the windows and doors.

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked reaching up for one of his swords when Annova raised a hand to him shaking her head no. "They are here for me. I can't keep running if it puts you in danger. A piece of the article said if I sacrifice myself the mutants will be spared. I have to try to save all of you." She said solemnly staring down at the floor not willing to look at anyone. "No we can't let that happen to you. There has to be another way." Don snapped pulling up his screen going through the data he had pulled from it getting more and more horrified as he went.

"There's no way I'm letting them take you either. Donnie and I might fight over you but when it comes down to it we will rise and defend you together." Leo added stepping in between her and the door fully putting the filer bag on his shoulder drawing his swords. "That's right, princess. We gots this." Raph growled slammed his fist into his palm. "Yeah girl, no worries we're standing with you on this. They ain't laying a hand on you." Miley agreed bouncing from foot to foot getting ready. "Well I guess since I'm here I'll just have to defend ya honor too. Can't let these turtle boys show me up." Repo said cracking his neck with a smirk. "I guess these old bones still have some fight in them." Master Splinter said with a smile standing up as straight and as tall as he could.

"Annova, you and April go down to the hidden room. We'll shut the entrance while you activate the traps. I'll call you when its safe." Don said calmly pulling out his no staff before pulling her to him kissing her on the lips before letting go. April took her hand leading her down the stairs. Annova never took her eyes off Don until he was completely out of sight.

 **Man this was a tough one to write. Seems like things are getting serious. ~L~**


End file.
